Blue
by oOPandoraOo
Summary: Buffy followed her college sweetheart to New York only to find out that he wasn't as loyal as she thought. Instead of crawling back home to mommy and daddy, she decides to strike out on her own in the big city.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Buffy had finally made the big time, struck out on her own, living it up in New York City. Yeah…right. Somehow, she didn't think her closet-sized apartment or her full-time job as a bartender's _assistant_ could really translate as living it up. It _could_ be exciting at times. She would give it that. Not everyone gets lulled to sleep by the melodious sounds of car alarms and crack addicts. Somehow, she'd hoped for more…just…more. As is, she felt a little silly that she couldn't even get a job as a full-fledged bartender. Do other bars even have _assistants_? Apparently, her drink mixing skills were questionable, but her boss (and many customers, it seemed) appreciated the shape of her ass. So goes life. A degree in political science, and she gets a job because she has a decent looking rump. Granted, the degree was her father's idea, but since she had no real ambition of her own, she figured she'd give it a go.

Her father was sorely disappointed when she told him she was following her college boyfriend across the country from her home in California to **big, bad **New York City. He had hoped that she would pursue a job in local government. She was an only child, and in lieu of a son, it would be nice to have a politically active daughter to boast about. That wasn't to be, though. She had dated Riley during her last two years of college. She was a bit of a late bloomer and had given him her virginity the night before he left for grad school in New York. He said he loved her and promised that they could make a long distance relationship work. She was that important to him. Well, her relationship with Riley folded the day she arrived in the city, when she found him engaged in some rather impressive acrobatics with two 18 year old members of the _American Ballet Company_. She had wanted to surprise him, but she was the one that got the big surprise. So, after the requisite screaming and crying, she holed up in a cheap hotel until she found an equally cheap apartment. No way was she crawling back to daddy.

_Daddy_. Buffy's father worked at a law firm in Los Angeles. Her mother ran an art gallery in Sunnydale, CA. Her father only lived with her mother on the weekends. He had an apartment in LA that he stayed at during the week. Buffy was pretty sure that he was banging his secretary, but it wasn't something they discussed. She was also pretty sure that her mother had the same suspicions, but just didn't care enough to confront him. They did a wonderful job at pretending to be the _perfect, American family_, but it would all come crashing down if they ever attempted meaningful conversation. So, they continued to look the other way. At least, it meant Buffy was given little grief for her life choices. **Out of sight, out of mind**. So, she stayed in New York City.

Now, a year later, she had settled into a routine that she was content with. She had made friends at the bar and was reasonably happy with life, though she still avoided dating like the plague. Plenty of guys asked her out at the bar, but she graciously turned them down. Dating and Buffy were decidedly unmixy things. Besides, she had plenty of fun going out to the clubs with her friends. Granted, Anya and Faith (one of the bartenders she worked with at _McDonald's Pub_) always ending up leaving early with whatever pieces of meat that they picked up on the dance floor. Anya was always determined to meet her quota of orgasms for the week and Faith was..well…_Faith_. That left Buffy with Willow and Tara. Both were wonderful girls, but since they were in a committed relationship, it left Buffy feeling like a third wheel. Still, it was fun to get dressed up and go out and dance. She might not be interested in hooking up with the opposite sex, but it was nice to feel desired once in awhile. With so many models and actresses roaming about the city, it was easy to feel insecure. Buffy knew she was pretty enough. Thin with long honey-blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, but she was no leggy model. At 5'2" tall, she was just glad she was proportionate, even if that meant her breasts were a little on the smaller size.

It was Thursday night, her night off, and Buffy was currently staring into her closet trying to come up with a sexy (but not slutty), cute (but not _too_ cute) outfit to wear to _Blue. Blue _was one of the girls' favorite clubs. Big dance floor, cheap drinks, hot guys. It was almost always a good time. Buffy was in the midst of deciding between a blood red halter dress and a black leather mini-skirt with a backless silver shirt when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey, Buff, it's Anya. Don't hang up."

"Why would I hang up?"

"Because I met the perfect guy for you, and you always get a little catty when I try to hook you up."

"Anya."

"Yeah."

"I'm hanging up."

"Buffy! Come on, you never date! Do your parts even work anymore?!"

"Anya."

"Stop saying my name! It's too late anyway, I already invited him to meet us at the club."

"Anya! God! Well, you didn't tell him it was a set-up, right?"

"Well…"

"Right?! Fuck! Maybe I should just stay home."

"Noooo, Buffy! No, it'll be okay. He's really nice. I mean his name is_ Angel_, for god's sake. Look, if you really can't stand him, we can take out early and rent some movies or something."

"Wow, you're willing to risk potential orgasms? You must really want me to meet this guy."

"So, you'll come?! "

_Sigh. Why do I even bother?_

"Yeah, I'll be there. I better not regret this."

"Yay! I'll see you tonight! Kisses!"

_Great. Just great. This was not shaping up to be the evening I envisioned._

_And what kind of stupid name is __**Angel**__, __anyway?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Buffy entered the club half an hour later than the agreed upon time and began looking around for her friends…and her mystery date. She had decided on the red dress if only for the fact it showed slightly less skin than the other outfit, and she didn't want to give Angel the wrong idea.

She spotted her friends camped out at a corner table with a beefy brown-haired guy. From the looks of it, Faith was prepared to take him home if Buffy declined. Faith's breasts were practically spilling out of the top of her tiny black, strapless dress. She seemed intent on giving Angel (well, the guy Buffy assumed was Angel) the best view. Buffy took a deep breath and casually sauntered over to the table.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Buffy, I was afraid you wouldn't make it," Anya said with a raised eyebrow. "Take a seat so we can get introductions underway."

Buffy noticed that the only available seat was between Anya and the guy. With a tight smile, she sat down trying not to bump anyone in the process. She noticed him staring at her with a grin on his face. _Let's see if he's still smiling when I take out in 15 minutes. This is never going to work._

Angel held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Angel. Anya has told me so much about you, but you're even lovelier than I expected."

_He's laying it on thick already_. Buffy gave his hand a quick shake. "Thank you. I'm afraid that Anya really hasn't told me anything about you." If Buffy could have covertly glared at Anya at that time, she would have.

Angel chuckled. "Well, I'm hoping we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other. Anya tells me you work at a bar with Faith here."

"Oh yeah, I do. That's what I do…," Buffy trailed off looking around the room for some sort of escape._ I'm sure he's a perfectly nice guy, but there is no way I'm interested. What was Anya thinking? He looks like a Riley clone_. "Hey guys, I'm gonna hit the bar. I'll be right back."

Angel started to stand up. "I'll get you a drink, Buffy."

"No, no. Please. I haven't even decided what I want yet. I'll be back in a minute."

Buffy was thankful to have a short reprieve from the table as she weaved her way through the crowd. _Maybe if I get some booze in my system, this night will look a little brighter_. She was digging through her purse for cash when she found herself slammed forward into the bar. _That's gonna bruise_. She turned around to confront the culprit and found herself looking into the blue eyes of a very attractive, very blond, very angry…_punk_? This guy was wearing black eyeliner and some sort of studded collar. He made Buffy look like a J.Crew ad…and he didn't seem very pleased right at that moment.

"You, bitch! You made me spill my beer!"

It was at that time that Buffy noticed that his shirt was wet and clinging to his chest. It would have been almost sexy if he hadn't just referred to her as a bitch. What the fuck? How was this her fault?

"**You** bumped into **me**, you asshole! I probably have broken ribs!" _Okay, so a bit of an exaggeration_. "I should sue you, you…you….you cross-dressing freak!"

"Cross-dressing!"

"You're wearing make-up!"

"Well, at least, I can apply mine without making myself look like a two bit whore!"

Buffy started to lunge for him, but found herself jerked back against a brick wall. When she looked behind her, she found that the brick wall looked an awful lot like Angel.

"This jerk bothering you, Buffy?"

Buffy took a couple of deep breaths. "No, he's just some asshole."

"Hey! Still here, princess!"

Buffy glared at the punk guy. "Why is that, anyway?"

"You know, I'm starting to wonder the same thing. I guess I just thought that the only way to complete the_ wonderful _evening I've been having was to spend some quality time with a stuck-up bitch and her trained monkey." Angel started to step forward, but Buffy lightly held him back. "Somehow, it's not everything I hoped for. Ta, all." With that, he stalked off towards the exit.

Angel looked down at Buffy. "Why don't you go back to the table. Tell me what you want to drink, and I'll be there in a minute."

Buffy decided that sounded like an excellent plan. Too many people were still staring at her after witnessing her altercation with the blond man. "Thanks, could you just get me a mai tai?" She gave him one last smile and headed back to the table.

As soon as Buffy sat down at the table, Faith started in on her. "Soooo, who was that hot guy at the bar?"

"What hot guy? You know Angel."

Faith rolled her eyes. "No, the blond guy that you tried to hug. Did you get his number?"

"What?! No! And I was trying to tackle him."

"I don't blame you." Faith licked her lips. "I'd tackle the hell outta that guy, if you know what I mean."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Faith, we_ all _know what you mean."

"One mai tai for the lovely lady," Angel said as he sat the drink in front of Buffy and returned to his seat.

"Thanks, I could really use this right about now." Buffy kicked her drink back, oblivious to the stares her friends were giving her.

"Easy there, tiger," Faith joked. "Remember you're a light-weight. I'm not carrying you out of here."

Willow smiled at Buffy. "Yeah, after the _great New Year's spewing_, don't you usually prefer to sip one drink all night?"

Angel looked confused. "Spewing? Ladies, aren't you kind of making a big deal of things? I mean, she's only had one drink."

Buffy batted her eyelashes at Angel. "Speaking of that, do you think you'd mind hitting the bar and getting me another?"

Faith put her head down. "So it begins."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

An hour and a half and 4 drinks later, Buffy was still grinding against Angel on the dance floor like she'd been for the past half hour. Faith and Anya had long since left with a couple of very drunk, very dumb, but very beefy fraternity brothers. As Buffy wiggled against Angel, she noticed Willow and Tara getting up. She grabbed Angel's hand and dragged him towards the table.

"Guys! Where are you going?! The party's just getting started!"

Willow bit her lip. "Umm, Buffy, maybe you should share a cab with Tara and me. It's getting pretty late, and you're kinda _drunk_." She whispered the last word like it was some sort of dark secret.

"What?! Noooooo!," Buffy pouted, "I'm just starting to get my groove on!"

Angel stepped in at this time. "It's okay, ladies, I'll make sure she gets home safe."

"See! Problem solved!," Buffy yelled over her shoulder as she dragged Angel back to the dance floor.

Tara shook her head and glanced at Willow as they headed for the exit. "I really don't see how that solves anything."

* * *

**A/N: **I went ahead and posted two chapters at once, so you wouldn't have to wait for our male lead's entrance. This is the first fanfic that I ever wrote. It was originally posted on Spuffy Realm. That's the main site I use. I'm going to try to post some of my current work here as well. It's a bit different than this story, and I hope you like it. Since this fic is already completed, I'm considering posting two chapters at a time every time. Let me know if you're interested in more. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Spike, man, get up."

Spike felt someone shaking him awake. He cracked open an eye to see his pal Daniel Osbourne leaning down over him.

"Oz, why are you in my flat at," he glanced at the clock, "noon?"

"Remember, you have finals today. We were going to grab lunch on campus first. Any of this ringing a bell? Damn, dude, you smell like a brewery. How much did you drink last night?"

It was at that moment that Spike realized he had crashed without even bothering to take his clothes off. That was very much unlike him, given his preference of sleeping in the nude. The evening must have drained him more than he thought. God knows Drusilla has that effect on him. Then, there was that little bitch that almost attacked him at the bar and her overgrown lackey.

"I barely drank anything at all. Some stupid bint knocked into me at the bar and gave me a beer bath before I left the club last night. I ended up with more beer _on_ me than _in_ me."

"So, I guess that means the _meeting_ with Dru didn't go as planned?"

"Well, there's never really a plan with Dru. I just wish she would stop bringing her current brainless fucktoy with her to these little meetings she calls. Really not the way to show me she's ready to get back together."

"Why do you keep going, man? You can't seriously be considering taking her back at this point."

"I guess I keep hoping she'll have something new to say." Spike rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I don't have time for the _Spike is an idiot for humoring his psycho ex-girlfriend_ conversation. We're going to have to skip lunch today. I barely have time to hop in the shower and get to class on time as is."

"All right, man. Beer tonight?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

Spike sighed as he listened to Oz exit his flat. _This is going to be a long day._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Ooooooh," Buffy groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. _Why did I drink so much last night, and how do I get the marching band out of my head?_

"Are you feeling okay?"

_Huh. I must be more messed up than I thought. Could've sworn that I just heard a man's voice._

"Buffy? Are you awake?"

_So strange. There it is again. It sounds like it's coming from behind me. Come to think of it, my back is really warm._

Buffy slowly rolled to her back and turned her head towards the source of the heat. _Oh… fuck._ Buffy tried not to panic. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. _Yep, still there. Better face the music._

"Ummm, hi, Angel." _Anya was so dead._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Pick up, pick up, pick up._

"Hello! Anya's House of Bondage! We'll tie you up, but we won't tie you down!"

"Anya, I'm so going to kill you!"

"I really don't like where this is going. Can I call you back later?"

"No, you cannot call me back! I slept with him! I had sexual intercourse with a man I barely know! Better yet, he's still here! He's using my shower as we speak! He's going to smell like me! I don't even know him, he shouldn't smell like me!"

"Buff, calm down. Who did you sleep with?"

"Who? WHO? Who do you think!? Angel!"

"Well, Buffy, I hate to state the obvious, but wasn't that the idea?"

"Maybe that was your idea, but I don't sleep with guys I just met!"

"Well, maybe you should try it out more often. Did you use protection?"

"Well, if the used condom _hanging_ from the side of my desk is any indication, then yes, yes we used goddamn protection! You do realize, Anya, that doesn't change the fact that his dick was inside me!"

"Oh, Buffy, don't sweat it. It's not like you were a virgin or anything."

"Whatever. This isn't over, but I just heard the shower go off, so I'm going to hang up and get ready to do some damage control." Buffy clicked her phone shut, not waiting to see if Anya had anything else to add. A moment later, Angel walked into the room.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Spike was running late. He rushed across campus, almost taking out any co-ed unlucky enough to get in his way. _Of course, I would be running late on the day of finals. Damn you, Drusilla._

Spike slammed through the doors of the lecture hall and rushed towards the desk at the front of the room. Upon reaching it, he dug a stack of papers out of his bag. Turning towards the class, he raised the papers in the air. "This is your final. You have an hour and twenty minutes to complete it. No more." Handing the stack to the nearest student, "Please take one and pass it on. Do not begin until I tell you to."

Spike smiled as he listened to the mumbled chorus of, "yes, Professor James."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Buffy was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, thankful to be alone. She had kicked Angel out as nicely as possible, but not before agreeing for him to come visit her at work that night. At least, it was Friday, so the bar should be extremely busy. Buffy was hoping that would leave her with little time for small talk. Buffy actually found herself wishing that Angel was the type of guy that would back off once he slept with a girl. However, it did not look like that was the case. If anything, he seemed even more interested. Maybe the sex was really great. Too bad she could barely remember it. _I guess that means it wasn't exactly mind-blowing._ Maybe something was wrong with her. Angel was a nice, fairly attractive, apparently virile man. Perhaps, she should give him a chance. She'd already slept with him, so it really wouldn't be much of a stretch to agree to a date with him. Maybe it was time to get back on the horse. _I might not feel sparks now, but that doesn't mean that they won't come later. Right?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The bar was bustling, mostly filled with college kids starting their weekend. Many were also celebrating the end of finals and the beginning of their summer vacation. Buffy was struggling to keep drink orders straight while avoiding being groped by over-jubilant fraternity guys. She had actually kept her mistakes to a minimum thus far, and no one had gotten too angry over their wandering hands being swatted away. All three bartenders were working and Buffy was there to _assist_. She had long since figured out that _bartender's assistant_ was a euphemism for _waitress_, but she chose to ignore that. After dumping a whole tray filled with burgers, fries, and milkshakes on an unsuspecting gentleman at her high school diner job, she had sworn that she would never waitress again.

After delivering six beers and a shot of Wild Turkey to a group of suspiciously young looking girls in the back of the bar, Buffy leaned against the wall for a short breather. She observed the bartenders at work. Faith, at one end of the bar, was not even watching her hands as she mixed drinks and flirted with the crowd. She had her long, dark hair curled and was wearing her signature ruby red lipstick. Never one to follow the rules, instead of her t-shirt with the bar logo, she was wearing what appeared to be a red bandana around her breasts. She was lucky that she was extremely proficient at her job, otherwise Lindsey McDonald (the bar owner) would be throwing a massive fit. Towards the middle of the bar was Xander Harris. He had floppy brown hair and a crooked smile. He was good at his job, but his slight social awkwardness had turned off more than a few girls. Buffy suspected he had a crush on her, but since he didn't press the issue, she pretended to be unaware. Finally, at the other end of the bar was Harmony. How Harmony managed to be in a higher position than Buffy, she would never know. She seemed just as clumsy as Buffy and served her fair share of mystery concoctions. Buffy figured Harmony's job placement had something to do with the fact that she frequently went home with customers and was also known to spend more than a night or two at Lindsey's apartment above the bar.

Buffy pushed off the wall and headed back to the bar. _Time to get cracking._

"Yo, B! Can you hand me that bottle of bourbon? The crowd's thirsty tonight!" Buffy grabbed the bottle off the wall and set it within arm's reach of Faith. She didn't want to get in the way while Faith was flipping bottles in the air and catching them behind her back. Always a showman…show_woman_…show_person?_

After checking on Xander and Harmony, Buffy was getting ready to hit the floor again when she noticed Angel approaching the bar.

"Is this place always so crazy?" Angel asked, taking in the lively atmosphere.

"Nah, only on the weekends. Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"Sure. Can I get a beer? Anything's good." Buffy grabbed a pint glass and walked over to the taps. Beer she could handle. So what if hers had a little extra foam on top.

"So…," Buffy started as she sat the beer in front of Angel.

"Hey, B!" Faith cut in. "Could you bring these beers to the two guys in the back by the pool table?"

"Yeah, sure! Sorry, Angel, I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"No problem. I don't expect you to stop working on my account."

"Thanks!" Buffy called as she began weaving her way back through the crowd.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Oz sat back down at the table. "I put our order in. Someone should be here with our beer shortly. I didn't feel like waiting around getting squashed at the bar."

"Can't say that I blame you," Spike said as he looked around the room. "Why'd you choose this place, mate? It's crawling with college kids."

"That's because Irish pubs are super trendy at the moment. This place has a great beer selection. We've been drinking too much crap lately." Oz took in Spike's black eyeliner, tight black t-shirt, and black leather pants. "You afraid you'll run into some of your students?"

"No, I'm _sure_ I'll run into some of my students."

"You worried that they'll lose respect for you if they see your punk alter-ego?"

Spike glowered at Oz. "Noooo, most of them are already well aware of what my appearance is like outside of work. And I'll have you know, the punk movement was very politically and artistically influential! These kids would benefit by replacing their _Justin Timberlake_ with _Ramones_ or _Sex Pistols_."

"Those are valid points," Oz paused, lips twitching, "And, uh, nice nail polish…Sally"

"Oh, put a bloody sock in it!"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

As Buffy headed towards the table, she could see a man with red hair talking and laughing. The crowd blocked her view of his companion. She continued her slow, careful journey to the table, clutching the two full pint glasses.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Could service possibly be any bloody slower, mate? I'm gonna hit the pisser. Maybe by the time I get back, we'll actually have something to drink." Spike started to stand.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Finally!_ Buffy just had to get around one last group of students that were packed closely to the table waiting for their turn at pool. As she slid around the group, she prided herself on her skill at moving through the crowd. _Ha! I didn't even lose one drop!_

A moment after that thought, Buffy found herself wet and on the floor.

"Oh, bugger!"

Buffy looked up to see what she had crashed into.

_Oh, crap._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thanks rkm for the review! Here is another couple of chapters. Like I mentioned before, this is the first fic I ever wrote. It is completed, so let me know if you want me to keep posting it. This fic is a bit different than my current works, but it was a fun first fic to write. If you guys are interested in this one and **Fix You, **then I'll probably add my fic **Poison **at some point. Like **Fix You**, it's a fic I'm currently working on. It has a dozen chapters out on another site already. In it, Spike is a former drug addict who has been sober for about a year but falls off the wagon a bit when he's betrayed by people close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Buffy found herself once again staring into the blue eyes of a bleached blond punk. _God, why can't it be some other over-bleached, make-up wearing freak. This guy must have it out for me._ Buffy glared up at the man. "Excuse you!"

"Excuse me?! Excuse ME?!"

"I knew you'd see it my way!"

"Now, look here you bloody—", Spike looked her over, "skinny twit! I don't know what you have against me, but I'm really getting tired of getting drenched."

At Oz's confused look, Spike explained, "this is that loopy bint I told you about. The one that tried to drown me at the club last night." Spike glanced back at Buffy who was still sitting on the floor. "I guess she wasn't finished with me yet."

"Oh, I am _so_ finished with you! This wasn't my fault! And now I'm going to smell like beer all night!"

"You work in a bar, sweetheart, get used to it!"

Noticing the attention they were getting, Buffy pulled herself off of the floor and picked up the discarded , now empty, pint glasses. "You know what, Mr. _likes to knock women over_, you can get your own beer!"

Spike rolled his eyes, "thanks ever so." Buffy huffed off back towards the bar.

Oz smiled, "well, she's a keeper."

Spike gave Oz a pointed look, "I've already dated my share of loons and bitches. I certainly have no designs on little miss prissy pants, though she is pretty easy on the eyes."

"Yeah, that she is. Why don't you go try to make amends while you're getting us a couple of beers?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't I continue on my merry way to the men's room, take a leak, and try to wash some of this beer off while _you_ go get us a couple of beers."

"Come on, man. You need to set a better example for the students. It's not good for them to see a professor yelling at bar staff."

Spike sighed. "Fine, fine. After I'm done in the restroom, I'll talk to the bloody bint."

"Spike."

"I mean I'll talk to the lovely, entirely misunderstood young woman."

Oz chuckled as Spike wandered off towards the men's room.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Buffy muttered to herself, "stupid, arrogant, English asshole." She noticed Anya camped out on the stool next to Angel as she arrived back at the bar.

"Buffy! You're all wet!"

"I know, _I know_. It's that jackass from the club last night. He struck again!"

"Oh, you mean the hottie? I wouldn't mind a few dozen orgasms from him."

"He's not hot! He's, he's disgusting! And….vile!"

"Vile? Whatever, Buff, you can afford to be _vile_ when you look like that."

Angel looked sympathetically at Buffy, "do you want me to take care of him?"

"No, no. He's just some dumb punk. With any luck, I'll never have to talk to him again."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Spike stepped out into the hallway outside the men's room. _Best be getting this over with. Who knew I'd have to go through this much trouble just to get one bloody beer._

He shoved his way towards the bar. "Oh, bloody hell." _That Neanderthal from the other night just had to be here too. _

Buffy glanced up and saw the punk approaching her. _Great, guess the last two times just weren't enough._

Angel spun around on his bar stool to see what Buffy was looking at and found himself facing the punk guy from the club. "What do you want, jerk? It's not nice to harass women."

"I don't want any trouble, mate. I just want a couple of beers to replace the ones I'm wearing."

Buffy gave him a hard look. "Fine, but then you're going to stay away from me for the rest of the night."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, goldilocks."

Spike waited impatiently while Buffy filled two pint glasses. _I don't like the looks this behemoth is giving me, and the looks I'm getting from the girl he's with aren't much better. She looks like she wants to eat me for lunch_.

"Hey, Professor!" Spike turned to see a group of students from his advanced English Literature course. He gave them a polite nod.

"_Professor_?" Anya raised her eyebrows. "Is that some sort of street name or something?"

"No, it is not a _street name_. I'm a college professor. Some of those students were in one of my classes."

Angel sputtered his beer, "_You_ are a professor. You've got to be kidding me. What do you teach? Cosmetology?"

Spike clenched his fists and took a deep breath. _Must not let students see you punch this git in the face_.

Buffy returned with the beers. "Here's your beer. Now go away."

Spike shook his head and took the beer. _So much for making nice_, he thought as he headed back to his table.

Buffy looked at Angel and Anya. "What were you talking to him about? I can't imagine that idiot has anything interesting to say."

"Not an idiot."

"Huh?"

"Not an idiot," Anya repeated. "He's a college professor."

"No fucking way! He certainly doesn't look like any of my professors from Sunnydale."

Anya smiled. "Hey, if my professors would've looked like that, I would have finished college. I can think of several things I'd do to him to get an 'A'."

"Anya…please…," muttered Angel.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Spike set the beers down on the table and took his seat.

"So, how did it go, man?"

"Bloody fantastic. We're getting married at a nice little chapel in Manhattan. Then, we're moving into a cottage with a white picket fence. We just couldn't decide what to name our first-born, though."

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah, it was a bloody riot." Spike pulled a cigarette out of his pack and popped it in his mouth. "She had her bodyguard with her. I'm just lucky I got out of there with no bloodshed. Rather, _he's_ lucky. Stupid prick."

"So no big plans to spend your summer break with a sassy barmaid?"

"Not _that_ barmaid, mate. That's for sure."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

The rest of the night was a blur. Buffy couldn't remember the last time they had served that much liquor. It was almost closing time and the bar had mostly cleared out. Buffy noticed the punk guy and his friend were still sipping beer and chatting at their table in the back. Luckily, the guy had not approached the bar anymore that evening. His friend made sure to place their orders. Buffy thought that the red-haired man was surprisingly pleasant considering the company he kept.

Angel had left after Buffy agreed to give him a call over the weekend sometime. She still didn't know how she felt about spending more time with him, but he wasn't all that horrible to be around. She figured she could give him a date or two, and if she didn't like where it was going, she could just tell him that she wasn't ready to date yet afterall. That wouldn't be too far from the truth. She just hoped it wouldn't seem like she was leading him on.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Oz got up from the table to take his leave. "Are you sure you don't want to share a cab with me?"

Spike shook his head. "No, my flat's only a few blocks away. It will do me good to walk. I can air out some of this beer smell. Besides, I need to stop at the little convenience store down the way to pick up some cigarettes."

"Bad habit, man."

"Oi. Fuck off."

"Catch you later, man."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Spike stubbed out his last cigarette and stood up. He noticed that the only customers left were him and a few drunk students that had yet to motivate themselves to stumble out into the night. Thankfully, he didn't recognize any of them from his classes. He really wasn't in the mood for conversation. He glanced towards the bar and saw his petite blonde nemesis tossing out a bowl of mixed nuts, possibly popcorn or some other bar staple as well. _Crazy bint. She could give Drusilla a run for her money. Do I have some sort of sign over my head that says __**crazies, flock here**__?_ Spike heard a **thump** and noticed that one of the remaining customers had lost her balance and was now sitting on the floor next to her chair. _Right then, I think this place is played out._ Spike gave one last cursory look around the room and headed towards the exit.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Buffy watched as the blond man left the bar about five minutes after his friend. _He has the right idea. Leave the scene of the crime. _Buffy hated that an encounter with a complete stranger could change the mood of her evening so drastically. _I was doing all right until __**he**__ came along. _Anya had relayed the whole story to Faith, and it was all they talked about for the rest of the night. If she never heard another word about the _punk professor_, it would be too soon.

"Hey, Faith, do you think you guys can clean up without me? I'm gonna go crazy if I don't get out of here."

Faith smirked, "still sweating Mr. Hottie, huh?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I just want to get home and take a nice, relaxing bath and forget I ever laid eyes on that jerk."

Faith stopped wiping off the bar. "You're taking a cab, right? Xander won't be able to walk with you for another hour or so."

Buffy glanced at the clock above the bar. "There's no way I'm waiting another hour, but I'm sure I can manage walking five blocks by myself."

Faith gave her a look. "Take a cab, B."

Buffy shook her head. "Really, it'll be fine, Faith. Don't worry."

Faith sighed, "Buffy."

"What?"

"Take a cab."

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine! I'll cab it if that's what it takes for you to let me leave!"

"That's what it takes, B!" Faith smiled, "Now go take your bath and dream of that hot professor tonight." Faith winked, "I know I will."

"Whatever, Faith. Goodnight!" Buffy turned and headed out the front doors of the bar onto the sidewalk. She noticed there were already a few cabs in the vicinity looking to pick up bar patrons smart enough to know that they shouldn't be driving. _I don't need to take a cab. It would be such a waste of money for just five blocks. Besides, I'd probably end up sharing with some drunk breathing down my neck. I get enough of that at the pub. _Buffy took off down the sidewalk in the direction of her apartment.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Spike had stopped at the little convenience store half a block from his flat and was currently perusing the shelves. _Might as well stock up on some snacks while I'm here. I'll need plenty of fuel for grading tests all weekend. _

_Can't believe I ran into that girl again…literally. She really is impossible. She has nice eyes, though. Wonder what you would call that color?_ Spike shook his head after he realized he'd been staring at the same bag of corn nuts for about five minutes. _Bloody bint. Why can't I get her out of my head?_

As he continued looking over the shelves, he noticed there was one package left of his favorite brand of cookies. _They're mine now._ He reached out his hand to pick the cookies off the shelf, but instead of his skin meeting the cool plastic wrapper, he found that he laid his hand on something decidedly softer and warmer. He noticed a small, feminine hand under his own on the package of cookies.

"Get your hand off."

Spike looked towards the source of the voice. _Oh, hell. _

"Get your hand off," Buffy repeated.

"And why should I? I saw them first!"

"Really doesn't matter. I grabbed them first. You snooze, you lose."

"You snooze…you lose?" Spike tilted his head. "People actually say that?"

"Look, crazy guy, just release my hand, so I can buy these cookies. We can pretend that this conversation never happened." Buffy tapped her foot impatiently.

"_I'm_ crazy! I should turn you in for stalking! Is this how you get your jollies? Wreaking havoc on respectful citizens." _There is no way I'm giving up these cookies to __**her**__. I'll rot in hell first._

"Respectful?" Buffy snorted. "Riiight, and I'm the queen of England."

"Well, your majesty, if you'll just remove your hand from the cookies, we can both be on our way."

Buffy glared at Spike. _He can't have these cookies. I'll wrestle him to the ground first. I'll pluck out every last bleached hair on his head! I'll kick him in the balls!_ She was so lost in her thoughts of brutalizing Spike that she didn't notice the commotion at the front of the store.

"Now listen here—oof!" Buffy found herself lying on her back with Spike sprawled on top of her. "Jesus, fuckhead! Is this how **you** get **your** jollies?!"

"Shut it, you crazy bint," Spike hissed. "Did you hear what that man said?"

"What man? Aaah, get off!" Spike allowed himself to be pushed to the side. Buffy flipped over on her stomach and peered around the aisle towards the front of the store. She saw a very disgruntled man…a very disgruntled man wearing a mask…a very disgruntled man wearing a mask and pointing a gun at the cashier. _Oh…shit. _

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the review, rkm! Here's another two chapters of** Blue**. Let me know if you're reading this! It may not be as complex as my current fics, but I still like the story. Plus, it has sigificantly more comedic elements than the 3 long fics I currently have going (though I've only posted **Fix You **on this site at the moment). Oddly, I had planned on doing another more comedic fic but I started **Fix You **instead. Just couldn't get the storyline out of my head. Though, make no mistakes, **Blue **has more than its share of angst! This story is 25 chapters long. I'll keep posting it if you're interested! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

There are moments in life when events happen that really cause you to appreciate everything you have and make you especially repentant towards everyone you've wronged. This was one of those moments for Buffy. _Mommy and daddy, I'm so sorry I yelled at you and called you superficial soul-suckers when you wouldn't let me stay out past midnight on my first date with Billy Ford when I was 15. And mommy, I'm sorry I replaced your sleeping pills with ephedrine when I was 17 and you told me to turn down my stereo, so you could get some rest. Daddy, I'm sorry I'm not on my way to becoming a politician or a lawyer. I love you both so much and hope I still make you proud. If I make it through this, I'll call you every day. If I make it through this, I'll be a better listener to my friends. If I make it through this, I'll be the best bartender's assistant I can be. If I make it through this I'll...I'll...I'll let this jerk have the damn cookies._

Spike glanced at the girl on the floor beside him. _Poor thing's shaking like a leaf_. He gently placed his hand on the small of her back.

Buffy jumped at Spike's light touch. She tried to give him a slight smile to reassure him that she wasn't totally freaking out, but from his expression, she gathered she had failed. At the sound of more yelling from the front of the store, she found her eyes riveted back to the masked man. _Masked man. Who was that masked man? Isn't that what they always say in old westerns? Batman. Spiderman. Those are masked men. I wish one of them was here right now._

Keeping one hand on Buffy, Spike watched the scene unfold at the front of the store. _That's right, mate, give him whatever he wants. No heroes here. I don't think any of us is ready to go out in a blaze of glory_. The cashier was probably no older than nineteen and looked about ready to piss himself. Spike was thankful that he wasn't displaying any bravado and was instead passing a steady stream of bills to the robber who was then shoving them into his bulky coat._ A bulky coat and a ski mask at this time of year. Is there no law enforcement in this neighborhood? _After what seemed like hours but in reality was probably no longer than two or three minutes, the robber bolted from the store. Spike waited only a moment before jumping up and running to the front of the store.

"Do you have the keys?!"

The kid behind the register looked startled. "Wha—?"

"Do you have the keys, mate? We need to get this door locked."

When the kid still didn't move, Spike shouted, "NOW!"

The kid jumped and started bumbling around behind the counter. He finally pulled out a ring of keys and tossed them to Spike who caught them in the air with a steady hand that belied his racing heart. Spike quickly locked the door and tossed the keys on the counter.

"What's your name, mate?"

The cashier looked at Spike with vacant eyes. "Uh…"

"Your name?" Spike repeated patiently.

Finally, something seemed to click in the kid's head. "It's… it's Scott. My name is Scott."

"Well, all right, Scott," Spike said softly. "You did a really good job. You kept us all safe. What I need you to do now is call the police and report what happened. We'll wait here with you, so we can all talk to the officers together."

Scott nodded slowly and picked up the phone.

Spike took a deep breath. _We'll wait here with you. __**We**__. Bloody hell! The girl! _Spike had been so intent on getting the store locked up that he had totally forgotten about the girl. He rushed over to the aisle where he had left her. He found her still lying in the same spot on the floor._ I'm such a git. I shouldn't have just left her like that._

Spike squatted down by Buffy's head. "Luv? Pet, are you all right? It's over now. Why don't you get up off the floor?"

Buffy blinked up at Spike. "Is he gone?"

Spike smiled at Buffy, "Yeah, pet, he's gone. The police are on the way. It's all over." Spike gently took her arm and maneuvered her body until she was in a standing position. Spike noticed that she was leaning heavily into his chest. _Such a tiny little thing, really_.

Spike ran his hands up and down Buffy's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner and felt her sag even more against him. "Luv, let's find you a place to sit down." Spike felt Buffy start to lower her body to the floor and he held fast. "Not there, luv. I think there's a chair behind the register." He carefully steered her towards the front of the store. Sure enough, he spotted two chairs behind the register, one of which was currently occupied by Scott. Spike led Buffy to the empty chair and held her arm as she slowly lowered herself to a seated position. It was at that time that Spike noticed the wail of sirens and could see the red and blue flashing lights through the glass door.

Spike grabbed the keys off the counter and made his way towards the door, gesturing for Scott to follow. Scott mindlessly trailed after Spike as he opened the door and allowed the officer to enter the store.

"Who is Scott?" the officer asked. Spike looked towards the nervous kid.

"I am, s-s-sir." Scott stuttered to the officer.

"Scott, I'm Officer Gunn. You reported a robbery?"

"Yes, sir," Scott said a little more confidently. "A man pointed a gun at me and told me to empty the register or he'd shoot."

The officer turned to Spike, "And you, sir? You witnessed the incident?"

"Yes, officer, though I was several feet away."

"And the girl?" The officer nodded towards where Buffy sat behind the counter.

"She was with me in the aisle. I don't think the robber knew we were there. If he did, he didn't acknowledge it." Spike glanced back over at Buffy. She was staring into space with a blank expression on her face.

"Look, officer," Spike began, "I think the girl's had a bit of a shock. We really didn't see any more than Scott here. Can I take her home? I promise I'll call the station first thing in the morning and tell you everything I know, but I'm certain it will be of little help."

The officer looked towards Buffy again and seemed to be mulling over Spike's proposal in his head.

"Fine, get her out of here, but if you think of any important details, call the station immediately." The officer turned back toward Scott.

Spike slipped away from the two men and went around the register and squatted in front of Buffy. He noticed blood on her knee. _How did I not see that before?_

"You're bleeding, pet."_ Must have caught her knee on the shelves when I knocked her to the floor_.Buffy's eyes got wide when she took in the blood on her leg. Her breathing became heavier.

"Relax, luv, it's just a scratch. You're fine." Spike put his finger under her chin and tilted her head back up. Forcing her to look into his eyes, he asked, "Do you live nearby?"

Buffy swallowed, "Uh…yeah…my apartment is a few blocks away."

Spike nodded, "Well, my flat is just half a block over. Why don't you come home with me and let me see to your knee, then we can call you a cab from there."

Buffy shook her head, "No…no, that's okay. I can just walk home from here. It's not bad."

"Let me try this again, luv." Spike took a breath. "You** are **coming home with me and I **am** going to see to your knee.

Buffy opened her mouth to object, but noticing Spike's determined expression, thought better of it. "_Okay_, your place it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Spike escorted Buffy out onto the sidewalk clutching a bag containing cigarettes and the infamous package of cookies. Despite all the upheaval, Scott had been kind enough to let Spike purchase those items when he explained that they were needed to counteract the trauma of the night. They quickly reached Spike's building. Spike took out a set of keys and unlocked a glass door. He led Buffy to an elevator and once inside pressed the button for the fourth floor. Spike noticed that she hadn't said a word since they had left the store.

"You still with me, pet?"

Buffy looked up. "Huh…oh…yeah." She looked back down at the floor.

Spike sighed. Finally, the elevator _dinged_ alerting them that they had reached Spike's floor. The elevator doors opened up to a short hallway with a door at the end. Spike put his hand above Buffy's elbow and led her forward. He unlocked the door and pulled her inside, shutting it behind them.

Buffy finally looked up again. "Oooh," she breathed as she took in the large open floor plan. To her right, she could see a large kitchen with stainless steel appliances and black granite countertops. There was a sturdy looking cherry wood table in the dining area located to the side of the kitchen. To her left, there was a huge living room with two overstuffed black couches, a black leather recliner, and a cherry wood coffee table. Expensive looking lamps adorned the end tables on either side of the larger couch and a flatscreen television hung on one wall. Buffy could see a hallway towards the back of the room and assumed it led to the bedroom and bathroom. _No way he affords this place on a professor's salary alone_. Buffy realized that she was being spoken to but all she caught was, "Don't you think?" Buffy furrowed her brow, "Don't I think what?"

"I was just saying that maybe now would be a good time to introduce ourselves." Spike paused as Buffy seemed to be pondering what he was saying. "Contrary to popular belief, my name is not _asshole_ or _fuckhead_ or my personal favorite, _cross-dressing freak_," he joked hoping to lighten the mood. "I generally go by Spike."

Buffy continued thinking for a moment before her eyes opened wide and her expression became panicked, "Oh my god! I totally came home with you without even knowing your name! God, even five year olds know not to go home with strangers! What's wrong with me?!"

"Relax, pet," Spike murmured in a soothing voice. "You know my name now, and we're hardly strangers at this point."

Buffy took a deep breath. "You're right, you're right. I'm just a little shaken up."

Spike smiled down at her. "More than understandable, luv. After what we just went—"

"Spike! Your name is_ Spike_?! Like a_ dog_? You're kidding me?! Professor_ Spike_! Oh my god, that's priceless!"

Spike scowled, "All right, that's enough! It's a nickname! Not like I go by that down at the university. It's Professor William James _there_. But if it's all the same to you, since you're not my student, let's just stick with Spike."

Buffy looked up at him as she laughed softly to herself. "You look like a Spike."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Chuckles, you know my name now. How about introducing yourself since you're standing in **my** flat bleeding on **my** carpet." Buffy looked down. Sure enough, a drop of blood had trickled down her leg and landed on Spike's plush cream-colored carpet.

She blushed. "Buffy… Buffy Summers. Sorry about the carpet…"

"S'all right, Buffy." Spike gestured towards a couch, "why don't you take a seat, and I'll see to your leg." Buffy crossed the living room and sat on the smaller of the two couches. "I'll be right back, pet. Gonna get some bandages." Spike disappeared down the hallway at the back of the room. While she was waiting for him to return, Buffy admired the many abstract paintings that were hanging on the walls. _I like his taste. I wonder if he knows the artist_. She noted the best aspect of the room, the two large windows with a set of French doors between leading out to a balcony.

"All right," Spike said as he walked back in the room and sat alcohol, cotton pads, and bandages on the coffee table. "Let me take a look." Spike kneeled on the floor in front of Buffy and began examining her knee._ He's so gentle. After our previous encounters, I would have never guessed he could have such a soft touch._

"Luv, I'm sorry, but this is going to sting a bit." Spike poured alcohol on a cotton pad and gave Buffy an apologetic look before dabbing it on her knee. She hissed in pain. "Sorry, luv," Spike murmured as he continued disinfecting her wound and cleaning the blood from her leg._ And didn't his voice used to be really abrasive? When did that change?_ Spike looked up at Buffy. "Almost done, luv. Just have to bandage you up." He resumed his work on her knee. _Were his eyes always so blue?_

A moment later, Spike leaned back. "All done, pet." Buffy smiled down at him. _My god, she's beautiful, and her skin is so, so soft. I wish I still had a reason to have my hands on her._

"Thank you. You didn't have to help me. I mean after all the names I've called you—"

"We've both said our fair share of harsh words to one another, I reckon." Spike reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "But that's all in the past, luv." He trailed his hand down her hair and settled it on her shoulder softly stroking his thumb back and forth. _So beautiful._

Buffy felt her heart speed up. Her eyes flickered down to his mouth. _Were his lips always so full? If I just leaned forward a little, I could—_

Spike noticed Buffy's face coming closer ever so slowly. _Is she going to—oh, I hope she's going to—maybe I should just_—Spike carefully edged forward, allowing his hand to slide around Buffy's back.

Buffy sighed as she enjoyed the feel of Spike's warm hand through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. _Just a little...bit… closer. Oh my god, I'm about to…oh my god… oh my god..._

"Oh my god!" Buffy stood up so abruptly that Spike toppled backwards and hit his ass on the coffee table knocking it half a foot across the floor and tipping the bottle of alcohol.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?!"

"Oh, s-s-sorry," Buffy stuttered. "I was just…uh…I was…I was reliving the robbery." Buffy cringed at how flaky she sounded.

"Well next time you're gonna have a bloody flashback, could you give a bloke a little warning?" Spike stood up rubbing his rear.

"Sorry. Really." _Oh my god. I almost kissed him. I just had sex with one stranger and now I'm off trying to kiss another, and I __**really**__ want to kiss him. I really __**want**__ him. I'm such a huge slut. I'm…I'm __**Faith**__._

"Flashback again, luv?" Buffy noticed Spike looking at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Oh…no…I was just admiring your place. It's_ huge_. So much better than the little closet I live in." Buffy laughed nervously.

"Well, I did my time in closets as well, pet."

"Yeah, but now you're out of the closet!" Buffy's eyes got wide. "I mean—I didn't mean—"

Spike's lips twitched. "I know what you meant, luv."

"Good, because I don't think you're gay or anything. Not that there would be anything wrong if you were, because my friends Willow and Tara are totally gay and they're great. So—"

"Not gay, luv, and you're babbling." _And bloody adorable while you're doing it._

"Oh… well, I do that when I'm nervous. Not that you make me nervous. I mean, it's just that we've had a nerve-racking night what with the beer spilling, cookies, and gun pointing. Not that cookies on their own are scary. I'm not some freak that's all like _aaaaaaaugh cookies _or anything. In fact, I love cookies—"

"Luv, calm down. I'm well aware of your fondness for cookies. I assumed you must think rather highly of that particular baked good from your willingness to fight me over them. Now, why don't you sit back down and relax for a minute. Like you said, it's been a rather trying night for both of us."

"Thanks, but I think I should just be heading out. I really appreciate you bandaging my knee and everything, but it's late—" She looked out the window towards the rising sun. "Uh, early, and I should really get home."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Not going anywhere unless it's in a cab, luv.

"No, really, it's fine. I mean I already almost got killed tonight. What's the likelihood of it happening again?" _My god, I am a giant ho-bag. I am going to jump this man if I don't walk out that door. I need to get home to my shower massager ASAP._

"Sit," Spike ordered. "I'll call you a cab."

Buffy let out a huge exaggerated sigh and flopped back down on the couch. "Fiiiine. God, what's with you people and your cabs? Take a cab, Buffy. Don't you dare walk home by yourself, Buffy. Let me hold you hostage until you do my bidding, Buffy."

Spike raised a quizzical eyebrow, but when Buffy made no further effort to explain herself, he picked up the phone on the end table. Buffy chewed on her lip and observed Spike as he called for the cab. _He looks so lean but strong, I wonder what's under that shirt… and those cheekbones…how did everyone else notice how hot he is before me?_

"All right, luv, they're on the way. We should be able to watch for them out the window." Spike walked across the room and leaned against the wall next to the window. _Could have sworn she was going to kiss me. Could I have read her all wrong? Am I that hard up for sex, since I've boycotted Drusilla? Hard up? Something's gonna be hard if she doesn't stop biting her lip like that. I bet that will send her running for the door before the cab gets here_. Spike shook his head and sighed.

_God. Why is he looking at me like that? Oh my god, he thinks I'm some kind of freak! He can tell that I want to throw him down on the floor and have my way with him, and he thinks I'm some kind of depraved sex maniac._

"Cab's pulling in, luv."

Buffy jumped up. "Oh…good…I'll be going now. Thanks again!"

Spike pushed off the wall and followed Buffy to the door. "I'll walk you down, pet."

"No need! I've got it from here!" Buffy pulled the door open.

"Luv—" Spike was cut off by Buffy slipping through the door and closing it in his face.

_Bloody hell. She couldn't get away fast enough. Maybe you should just let this one go, mate…but it wouldn't be right not to check on her after everything we went through together. Didn't think to get her number. _He smirked. _But I do know where she works._

Spike let out a huge sigh and laid his forehead against the door._ I need a nap, a smoke…and a good wank…or two._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks Bones-Buffy**-**Addict and rkm for the reviews! Here's 2 more chapters. Make sure you don't miss a chapter, since I generally post them in pairs. I just started a different job, so I don't have as much time to post at the moment. I'll try to keep putting chapters out as often as possible, though, since this fic is complete. Let me know if you want more! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

_Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen_… Five hours after she had returned from Spike's, Buffy found herself lying on her bed counting the cracks on the ceiling. She was exhausted, but every time she closed her eyes, she would either see the masked face of the robber or Spike's beautiful blue eyes. _Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three_. Yep, she would be calling into work tonight. She felt bad about calling in on a Saturday, but in her fatigued state, she knew that she would do more harm than good.

She rolled over on her stomach and laid her cheek on her pillow. _I can be such an idiot sometimes_. She had been replaying the night over and over in her head all morning. She began at the collision in the bar and ended at the point where she rushed out of Spike's flat certain that she had made a fool of herself._ I couldn't even manage an hour at the guy's place without attempting to molest him, knocking him over, and insinuating that he might be gay._ Buffy turned her head and pressed her face into her pillow. _What does it really matter? It's not like he's even going to give me a second thought._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Spike had slept for a few hours but woke up after a rather enticing dream about the little blonde that had fled his flat earlier that morning. Now, he was lying in bed with his eyes closed fantasizing about alternate directions the night could have taken._ Mmmm…under me on the couch…on top on the floor…from behind against the kitchen table… _Spike slipped his hand underneath the thin sheet intent on relieving some tension.

"Not while I'm in the room, dude."

Spike stilled his hand. Without opening his eyes, "Oz, are you ever going to explain to me how you get into my flat with no key?"

"Mystery of life, man." Spike opened his eyes and saw that Oz was casually perched on his dresser.

"So, what am I forgetting today, mate?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of." Oz shrugged, "I was just in the neighborhood. Thought you might want to go get a bite to eat. Kinda thought that I would find you grading tests, not lying in bed jacking off…or if I did find you jacking off, I didn't think it would be in the literal sense."

Spike pursed his lips, "Yeah, well maybe if you would try knocking, it would be better for both of us. Give me a minute to get dressed, and we can get out of here."

After Oz left the room, Spike got up and threw on a pair of jeans and an old Ramones t-shirt. He walked out of his room and bypassed the bathroom, opting to skip the eyeliner this afternoon. He entered the living room where Oz was relaxing on the couch watching some inane talk show. "Hey, mate, wanna stop by that pub again tonight?"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Buffy called Faith earlier in the afternoon and relayed the details of her night, leaving out any information that might give away her growing attraction to the professor. That didn't stop Faith from going heavy on the innuendo, but that was to be expected. After her phone call with Faith, Buffy managed to toss and turn through a few hours of sleep. It was now 8pm and she was lounging on her ratty couch in sweats watching some cheesy Lifetime movie and playing with the ringtones on her cell phone. All of the sudden, she heard the first strains of some old Celine Dion song being emitted from the device._ Ugh. That is not a keeper_. She quickly opened her phone and put it to her ear so as not to prolong the noise pollution.

"Buffy's Lounge."

"Buffy's lounge? That's new."

"Oh hey, Anya, what's up?"

"Just thought you should know that _your professor _left you something at the bar."

"What?!" Buffy sat up straight.

"Yeah, Faith said he dropped it off about half an hour ago. Brown paper bag."

"And you didn't look inside, right?"

"Well…."

"That's what I thought. So, spare me the suspense. What was in the bag?"

"Well, that's the weird thing. It was a package of cookies with a big red bow stuck on top."

Buffy's heart sped up. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah… Faith told me what happened last night. You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sure I'll feel better when everything is not so fresh in my mind."

"Sooo, what's he like?"

"What's who like?"

"The professor, of course! Does he look as good naked as he does with his clothes on?"

"Anya! I did not see the man naked! What did Faith tell you?!"

"Well, she told me what you said, but I'm not buying it. No way you could be in close quarters with a man that edible and not rip his clothes off."

"That's you, Anya. Not me."_ If she only knew how close I came_. "So, are you gonna bring the cookies by?"

"Well, that's the thing…they're sorta not here anymore."

"Not there? What do you mean? Where are they?"

"Well, Angel came in with me tonight, so he heard the whole story about the robbery, and he was really worried about you, so…"

"What does this have to do with the cookies, Anya?"

"Well, I might have told him that you only live five blocks away, so maybe he should go check on you…and since he's going over there anyway, maybe he should deliver your cookies."

"Oh my god, Anya, you sent Angel here?! With my cookies from Spike?!"

"Who's Spike?"

"The _professor_! Jesus, I don't want to deal with Angel tonight! Wait, when did he leave? Shouldn't he be here already?"

"He started walking right before I called."

"Great, that means he'll be here any—"

Buffy heard a knock at the door. She groaned.

"Gotta go, Anya. He's here."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Buffy shook her head and snapped her phone shut. _Like that really limits me_.

Buffy walked over to the door and affected a big, fake grin. She threw open the door and found Angel standing there poised to knock again. "Hi, Angel! Anya said you were on your way."

Angel looked uncomfortable. "Yeah…I have your cookies," he said holding up a paper bag. Buffy took them from him and continued to stand in the doorway smiling. "Umm…can I come in?"

"What? Oh…sure…yeah, come on in." She moved to the side and Angel entered her apartment. She gestured towards the couch and he sat down. She sat beside him placing the bag on the coffee table.

"I heard what happened last night. That must have been horrible…and to have to go through it with that jackass by your side…but uh…what's with the cookies?"

"Oh…it's…a thing." Buffy bit her lip and stared at her knees.

Angel took a deep breath. "You know, Buffy, I really like you. I'm hoping that we can see more of each other and maybe down the line that will lead to a relationship, but I gotta know…do you have something going on with this guy?"

Buffy looked up, "No, no! Nothing's going on. I'm sure he's just trying to be nice. I was really freaking out last night."

Well, in that case," Angel grinned, "I was wondering if you would go to the zoo with me tomorrow morning. Anya said you were a big animal lover. I thought it might be fun, and the weather should be perfect."

"Umm…yeah…okay, Angel, that sounds like…fun." _Just don't ask me about Spike anymore_. Buffy yawned and stretched, "I'm really exhausted. I think I'll go to bed soon, so I'm well-rested for our day at the zoo."

"Great," Angel declared standing up. "I'll swing by here around 10am and we can cab it out there together."

Buffy got up and followed Angel to the door. "Sounds good, see you then." Angel opened the door, but before he stepped out, he leaned down and gave Buffy a light kiss on the lips. Buffy sighed as she closed the door behind him._ What am I doing?_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Spike was disappointed that he hadn't gotten to see Buffy that evening. He had explained everything about the robbery and the time at his flat to Oz over lunch. Oz didn't really seem surprised by_ any _of it, but you can never really tell with him. As Spike was walking back into his flat after dropping his gift off at the pub, he heard ringing. He managed to grab the phone in the living room before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello."

"William!"

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Cecily?"

"Now, is that any way to greet your big sister?"

"Look, I'm busy, Cec. I'm way behind on grading tests, and I know you didn't call for small talk."

"Fine. I need you to keep Lisa and Sara for a few hours tomorrow. Wesley and I have been invited to have brunch with the president of the country club."

"Cecily! I'm not your bloody baby-sitter. I have to have these test scores in by Monday afternoon."

"William, please. It's just a few hours. We'll drop them off around 9:30am and pick them up around 12:30pm."

Spike closed his eyes. "Fine, Cec, but you'll owe me. What do you propose I do with the little bits for that time?"

"Well, I heard there was this wonderful new primate exhibit at the zoo—oh, William, I'm going to have to let you go. I have Eleanor on the other line." Spike heard the phone click.

_She couldn't even spare me a goodbye once she had what she wanted_. Spike sighed and ran his hand across his face and through his hair. _So, I'm going to the bloody zoo. Brilliant_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"No…no… no… no… NO!!" Buffy shot up in bed breathing heavily._ Not another one_. Buffy looked at the clock and saw that Angel would be arriving in less than an hour. _Fuck. _She had been trying to sleep for 10 hours, but every time she would fall asleep, she would have the same nightmare. Well, almost the same. The ending alternated between her or Spike being shot, but the result was always the same. She would jolt awake screaming. And now she had 50…no make that 45 minutes to get ready for her zoo trip with Angel. She flopped back down on the bed._ Fuck._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Not surprisingly, Cecily dropped the girls off early and informed Spike that they had not had breakfast…then she was out the door. Spike had dug around in his kitchen and found some eggs, but that wouldn't do because Lisa got bit by a chicken at her grandparents' farm in Virginia and refused to eat anything that came from the animal. So, he pulled out a box of oatmeal and started heating some water…but no, Sara won't eat oatmeal because it reminds her of the time she ate too much tapioca pudding and vomited on one of her father's golf buddies. Finally, Spike took the girls to a café down the street and bought them both giant blueberry muffins…of course, he had to eat the bottom of Lisa's because that was the_ bad _part.

Currently, they were all piled in a cab on their way to the zoo. Thankfully, the girls both seemed relatively excited about the prospect of spending a couple of hours outdoors checking out the animals. Spike didn't know what he would have done if they'd fought him on the matter. They both had Cecily's fiery temper. _Zoo…here we come_.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

So, Buffy had actually been having a pretty nice day. The weather was beautiful and the animals were entertaining. Even Angel seemed entertaining and that was a feat unto itself.

"Oh, Angel, then what happened?"

"Well, he couldn't get the ink off, so his future mother-in-law saw him with a dick drawn on his face."

Buffy giggled. "Did you feel awful?"

"Heck no, not after he'd buried every last pair of my pants out in the snow." They both laughed.

"So where to next?" Buffy asked opening the zoo map.

"We should hit that new primate habitat. It's supposed to be really elaborate."

"Sounds good! Lead the way, Captain!"

"Yes ma'am!" Angel hooked her arm and led her down the path.

As they approached the exhibit, Buffy noticed several people were already there viewing it. Almost immediately, she noticed a bleached blond head sticking out in the crowd. _That couldn't be_. As they got closer, Buffy saw that there were two little girls with the man, each holding one of his hands. _Faded jeans. Light blue t-shirt. All right, no way is that Spike. And he doesn't have kids…does he? God, I'm lusting after a man I know next to nothing about. For all I know, he has six wives and twenty kids stashed away somewhere, probably at a sweatshop in Guatemala._

Buffy felt Angel tense beside her._ Hmmm…maybe that is Spike_. The blond man and the little girls turned from the exhibit and Buffy's hazel eyes met deep blue.

"Buffy?" Spike couldn't believe she was standing in front of him…at the zoo?

"Hi…Spike." Buffy glanced nervously at Angel. His face was red and his jaw was locked. "Angel, this is…Spike. Spike, this is Angel." Spike looked equally pleased to see Angel. "Guys, play nice, there are children around."

At that, Spike remembered his nieces and looked down to see them shyly hugging his legs. _They're probably terrified of this brute. Can't say that I blame them_. "Girls, this is Buffy and her…friend…Angel." He wasn't sure what the git was to Buffy, but he was relieved when she didn't correct his assertion that they were just friends. "Buffy…Angel, these are my sister's kids. This is Lisa," he said gesturing to the smaller girl attached to his right leg, "And this is Sara." He gestured towards the girl on his left leg.

Lisa peered around Spike's leg and studied Buffy. "Is she your girlfriend, Uncle Willyum?" Buffy blushed.

Spike smiled down at the little girl, "No, sweet bit, she's my friend."

Sara tugged at Spike's pants leg, "That's good, Uncle William, cause she came to the zoo with the big man and Mummy says that it's not proper for a lady to have more than one boyfriend at a time…unless Daddy's out of town."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "She's says all that, does she? Think I need to have a talk with your mum."

"Uncle Willyum! I want to see the elfants!!"

"Elephants, bit?" Spike gave Buffy an apologetic look. "We should really be moving along. The girls get restless if we stop for too long. Oh, let me give you something," Spike pulled out his wallet and removed a card from it. "This is my card, pet, it has my home phone and my office number and hours on it, but those will only be good for another week. Feel free to call me whenever. After what happened the other night, I thought you might want to talk." Angel glared as Buffy took the card from Spike's hand.

Buffy's heart fluttered. "Thanks, I really appreciate that, Spike."

"S'nothing, luv." With one last smile, Spike allowed himself to be tugged off in the direction of the_ elfants_.

"You two seem to be getting along well."

"Nothing like a near death experience to bring people together," Buffy joked. "But really, I think he just feels sorry for me. I didn't handle the ordeal as well as I would've liked."

"I don't know, Buffy. He seemed a little _too_ friendly if you ask me. Maybe you should stay away from him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Angel, it's not like he's a psycho-killer. He's at the _zoo_ with his _nieces_. I think he's safe." Buffy rolled her eyes.

Angel grunted, "Yeah, well, I just don't like him."

Buffy laughed and tugged on Angel's arm, "Come on, cranky man, I want to see the kangaroos!"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Angel wasn't quite as fun to be around after their run-in with Spike, but Buffy was able to enjoy the day all the same. She really did love the zoo. After they were done checking out all the animals, they had cabbed it back to Buffy's place. After some deliberation, they ate lunch at a little diner a couple of blocks away. After lunch, Buffy had sent Angel on his way claiming that she wanted to try to get a little nap in before work. The pub was open on Sundays but closed early at midnight. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Buffy never did nap as she was sure her sleep would be peppered by nightmares. Now, it was 1am and Buffy was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She could hear thunder in the distance.

She rolled her head to the side and looked at her cell phone where it sat on her bedside table. _He said to call whenever. Yeah, but it would be rude to call him this late. But I'm so tired_. She sighed._ I know I could sleep if I went over to his place. I feel…safe when he's around. And that couch looked comfier than my bed. I should call him_. She snorted. _Yeah right, cause he's just gonna invite you over at one in the morning. Maybe if I just went over there…he'd have to let me in, right? Right? _Buffy continued to justify herself, making sure to throw out all the logical arguments against walking alone…late at night…to the home of a man she hardly knew…uninvited. Decision made, she hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of black athletic pants. She left on the white tank top she had worn to bed. Throwing her cell phone and a few dollars in her messenger bag, she slipped on a pair of sneakers and headed out the door.

Spike's flat was only about two blocks away. Half a block into her walk, it started sprinkling. She picked up her pace, determined not to turn back. Then, it was like the sky opened up and heavy sheets of rain began pouring down on Buffy. Thunder boomed and the night sky was lit up by bright flashes of lightning. She ran the rest of the way to Spike's building, stopping when she reached the sheltered alcove of the front door. Shivering, she ran her finger down the short list of names to the side of the door stilling her finger over the intercom button next to _W. James_. She pressed it.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Spike startled awake to the sound of a peculiar buzzing noise. "Wha--!" It took him a moment to get his bearings having fallen asleep at the dining room table with his head on a stack of tests. He looked around for a moment, then heard the buzzing again._ The intercom. Who's here at this hour? _Spike walked over to the intercom and pressed the button. "Yes?"

There was static and then, "Spike…it's Buffy…can I come up?"

"Buffy?" Spike's heart stopped. _What on earth is she doing here at this hour…or at all?_

"Please, Spike, I'm cold. Buzz me in."

"Oh, yeah, of course, luv." Spike buzzed her in and stepped back from the door to await her arrival. _Why is she here? What if something happened to her. What if that wanker hurt her. I'll kill him._

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Spike took a deep breath and opened it, revealing a soaking wet Buffy. Spike took in her small form, rivulets of water dripping down her face, her neck, sliding down between her breasts…her perfect, perky breasts clearly unencumbered by a bra as her rosy pink nipples were obviously visible through her white shirt. Spike gulped. _I'm in trouble_.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks Bones-Buffy-Addict, tibs, and Laura Janneck for the latest set of reviews! I really appreciate it! Here are two more chapters. Hope you enjoy, and I hope to hear from you! Thanks!**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Spike shook his head. _Brilliant, Spike. Girl walks here through a storm, is drenched and freezing, and all you can do is stand there and stare at her tits like the wanker you are_. "Come in, luv. Are you all right? Has something happened? Did someone hurt you? Did—"

"Spike! No, no one hurt me…I just…can't sleep…" Buffy looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Oh?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "So…you walked through a thunderstorm…in the middle of the night…wearing a tank top…because you couldn't sleep?"

She crossed her arms defensively, "Well, it sounds really dumb when you say it like that." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. This was stupid." She started to turn back towards the door, but Spike grabbed her arm.

"You're freezing, luv!" He began rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She held her breath. "Look, pet, I didn't say that it was _stupid_ or _dumb_. I was just surprised that you would come here."

_He's touching me, he's touching me, he's touching me…_

"Luv? Still in there?" He halted the movements of his hands.

Buffy blinked. "Huh? What? Oh yeah…still here!"

"Pet, why don't you go to the bathroom and get dried off, and I'll find you something to wear."

"Spike…" she sighed. "I really feel silly about being here now. I should probably just go…"

_No!_ "You obviously came here for a reason. Go to the bathroom. I'll grab you some dry clothes, then we can get this figured out. 'Kay, sweetheart?" He gave her a warm smile.

_He called me sweetheart_. "All right…thanks…I feel like I'm always thanking you for something."

He gave her a playful grin, "Yeah, when you're not dumping beer on me and calling me names."

Buffy made a face and stuck out her tongue. Spike felt himself getting hard.

"Okay! Let's get you to that bathroom!"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ten minutes later and Buffy was much drier and dressed in one of Spike's black t-shirts and a black pair of draw-string pajama pants rolled up several inches at the bottom. He was ashamed to say that when he was selecting Buffy's wardrobe, his hand hovered for more than a minute over an old, worn-thin, white t-shirt before he ended up choosing the more conservative black tee. _She didn't come over, so you could stare at her tits all night, mate_. He found her to be incredibly sexy in his clothing regardless.

The tempest was still raging outside. Buffy tried to convince herself that it was the thunder and lightning that had her heart racing and not the _beautiful _man in the room. At any rate, being in Spike's luxurious flat during a huge storm was turning into quite the aphrodisiac. _What is it about this place? Every time I come here, I get all hussy-fied._

"You want to watch the storm, luv? It's great out on the balcony. I love going out there on nights like this."

"Sure, that sounds great…but it's a little chilly tonight."

"That I can fix." Spike jogged down the hallway and returned a moment later holding a couple of old quilts. "Problem solved."

Buffy followed him out onto the balcony. There was a large overhang shielding them from the deluge. Spike motioned for her to take a seat in one of the two patio chairs to the left of the door. After she settled into the chair with her legs folded underneath her, she was surprised when Spike began covering her with one of the quilts, carefully tucking it in around her legs._ I love his hands on me._

Spike hoped Buffy wouldn't see through his plan to run his hands over her soft, feminine body. The small touches she had allowed him Friday night, first at the convenience store, then when he was taking care of her knee at his flat, simply weren't enough. They had triggered a growing desire for her that had plagued him throughout the weekend.

Realizing that he had been adjusting the blanket around her for an extended period of time, Spike forced himself to remove his hands and take a seat in the other chair. "There you are, luv, snug as a bug."

Buffy was still reeling from the sensation of Spike's large hands on her calves and thighs. Even through the blanket, the warmth of his hands made her skin tingle._ Does he know the effect he has on me? _She glanced over at his smiling face. _Don't be an idiot, Buffy. He's just a nice guy…the kind of guy that comforts you after a robbery…even when you've been a bitch to him…the kind of guy that takes his nieces to the zoo…the kind of guy that brings you cookies………the cookies! _"Oh my god! I completely forgot to thank you for the cookies! You really didn't have to do that!"

Spike ducked his head. "No big deal, luv. Just cookies."

Buffy gave him a knowing look. "It was more than that, Spike. Believe me, I remember how much you wanted them." She giggled, "I thought we were going to end up rolling around on the floor together."

Spike let out a small groan as he felt his groin tighten at the imagery. "Really, luv, s'nothing. So, are you gonna tell me what brought you over here on this stormy night," Spike said changing the subject.

Buffy's cheeks reddened, "Oh, well…I just…couldn't sleep…and you said to call whenever…and I know this isn't _calling_ per se, but I thought I just might…sleep better if I came over here?" She could feel her cheeks burning.

Spike's eyes widened in surprise, "You want to spend the night?"

"Yes. I mean no!" Buffy paused to gather herself. "I mean yes, but not like in the…sexy sense."

"Sexy sense, pet?" Spike said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…not like the bed-squeaking, bouncy bouncy, boot knockin', makin' whoopee kinda spending the night, and I can't believe I just said all that. What I mean is I didn't come here for any funny business." _Liar_.

"Got it, luv," Spike said, lips twitching, "Absolutely no funny business."

"Hey!" Buffy slapped his arm. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe just a little." He gave her a reassuring look. "I don't mind if you stay, luv. Really, you're welcome anytime. You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No! No, I couldn't take your bed._ I'll _sleep on the couch. Trust me, it's waaay better than my bed anyway."

"You are not taking the couch, pet. It's my home. This discussion is closed." _I want to see you in my bed._

"Fine. Bossy."

"That's right! What I say goes, and I say tell me a little about Miss Buffy Summers."

"Oh, uh, not much to tell. I grew up in Sunnydale, California. My dad's a lawyer, mom runs an art gallery. I graduated college a year ago with a degree in political science. I moved to the city around that same time. I'm 23, and as you know, I work at a bar. That's my life story in 5 minutes or less." Buffy shrugged.

"I'm sure there's a lot more to it than that."

"I guess, but I'd rather talk about you. How long have you lived in the city?"

There was so much more that Spike wanted to know, but he figured he would let it go for now. "Well, let's see, my family moved here from London when I was thirteen, so I've been here for almost 20 years."

"Wow, so does your family still live in the area?"

"My sister Cecily and her family still live here, you met Lisa and Sara at the zoo. My father moved back to London about eight years ago, after my mum passed…drunk driver," Spike murmured.

Buffy's eyes widened, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

He gave her a rueful smile, "S'all right, luv. We've had time to come to terms with it. My father actually got remarried last year. Lovely woman."

"Still…" Buffy suddenly felt awkward.

"Really, it's fine, luv. Anything else you want to know?"

_Everything_. "I have so many quest—" she let loose with a huge yawn, "Oh, sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"It's pretty late, pet. We should probably continue this conversation another time. You want to turn in?"

"Mmmm…I think I'd like to watch the storm a little longer. You were right. It really is incredible out here."

They both sank into their chairs and stared out into the night, relaxed by the rhythm of the pouring rain. Half an hour passed with the only sounds aside from the storm being the little murmurings coming from Buffy every time there was an especially bright bolt of lightning.

The sky let loose with a brilliant display of light streaking through the atmosphere accompanied by booming thunder. Spike was surprised when he heard no sounds coming from the girl next to him. He glanced over at her and his heart warmed at what he saw. She was curled up in the chair with her head tilted to the side, fast asleep with an adorable little smile on her face. _God, she's incredible._

He tossed aside the quilt covering his own body and stood. Stepping over to Buffy's sleeping form, he leaned down and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. The motion was reminiscent of that night when things began changing between them. _Was that only a few short nights ago? How could everything shift so fast? _He gingerly slipped one arm under her back and the other under her knees and lifted her, quilt and all, from the chair. He checked her face for any signs of wakefulness, and when he saw none, gently cradled her against his chest for a few moments. _How could I have been without this for so long? _He let out a quiet, humorless chuckle. _Not like you have it now, mate._

With a sigh, he carried Buffy into the flat and down the short hallway to his bedroom. Once there, he took one more moment to savor the feeling of holding her securely in his arms. Then, he carefully placed her on top of the comforter in the middle of his king-size bed. Again, he tucked the quilt around her body. He began to pull away, but was stopped by a small hand wrapped around his wrist. Buffy turned her head and regarded him sleepily, "Stay."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

_Great, just great_. Spike shook his head. Directly after Buffy's request, she had rolled over and drifted back to sleep. As he watched her lying on her back softly snoring, he pondered what he should do. He was certain that the decent thing would be to assume that Buffy had been half asleep and not known what she was saying. That in mind, he should walk himself into the living room and spend the night tossing and turning on the couch…but Spike was really beginning to doubt his decency. _How am I supposed to pass this up? _He sighed. _The little spitfire will have my head if she wakes up next to me and doesn't remember her invitation. But if I woke her up and asked her….. _Spike regarded Buffy's sleeping form. _No, it wouldn't be right to disturb the girl. I should turn around and march right out of here. Yes, that's exactly what I should do_. He continued staring down at her. _So beautiful_. Spike slowly reached out a hand and placed it on Buffy's shoulder. He gave her a gentle shake. Nothing. He gave her another shake and called her name softly. Nothing. Finally, he gave her a slightly firmer shake. She began squirming around.

"Stay with me," she murmured. _She probably thinks I'm that wanker Angel_. "Spike…stay."

Spike's heart began thumping wildly upon hearing her utter his name. _That's all the go ahead I need. Don't have to tell me twice…well, technically… _Spike shook his head and quietly climbed into his bed next to the sleeping girl. He laid on his side facing her, reveling in having her so near. Even though she had requested that he stay, Spike wasn't sure how she would react if he wrapped his arms around her. He wanted so badly to feel her soft body pressed into his but knew he shouldn't be greedy. He was fortunate to have this. He wanted to stay awake and enjoy the moment, but it was late, and he was exhausted. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Sunlight streamed through the window as the alarm began its incessant beeping. Spike groggily slapped his hand on it without even bothering to open his eyes. After a moment, he vaguely registered that there was a body lying on top of him. He could feel a head beneath his chin, soft breasts smashed against his chest, and a leg thrown over his thigh, brushing his erection with every breath he took. And it felt_ good_. Spike smiled and kissed at the top of the head under his chin and rubbed himself on the thigh between his own._ Fuck yeah…feels so good…yeah……..bloody hell! _Spike stopped abruptly as his eyes shot open. He tilted his head back and looked down at his body. He discovered Buffy sleeping soundly on his chest. _You are truly a degenerate, mate. _Spike carefully extracted himself from Buffy. He stretched and popped his neck. He was feeling pretty ragged from only sleeping a few hours and fully dressed at that. He selected a dark gray suit, white dress shirt and black tie from his closet and wandered off in the direction of the bathroom.

Spike turned on the hot water in the shower. He quickly undressed and stepped inside. Tilting his head back, he allowed the water to stream down over his face for a moment before dropping his head down in frustration. He was still hard as nails. He started to reach for himself, but stopped, instead contemplating a cold shower. _You are not going to wank off to thoughts of her while she's lying in the other room…in your bed…in your clothing. Fuck_. Spike wrapped his fingers around the base of his erection. He slowly slid his hand up the smooth velvety hardness, rubbing his thumb over the head. _Just gotta flick the water to cold, mate_. He repeated the action, his pre-cum being washed away by the constant spray of water from the shower head. _She felt so good pressed against me…so right. _He groaned as his grip became firmer, his movements quicker, his hips rhythmically thrusting. _Just wanna touch…touch her_. Spike's hand on his cock began pumping wildly as his other hand slid over the ridges of his abs and down his thigh to gently squeeze his balls, rolling them between his fingers. _God…beautiful…soft skin…perfect tits…slick pink lips…wrapped around my…. _"Ooooh fuck!" Spike emptied himself on the shower wall. He regarded the mess and let out a deep sigh. _Degenerate._

Spike finished his shower with no further…excitement and toweled himself dry. He put on his suit pants and dress shirt and draped his tie around his neck. Grabbing his suit jacket, he exited the bathroom…and promptly ran into a short body. "Fuck!"

"Hey, man, did you know that barmaid's sleeping in your bed?"

Spike let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I did, in fact, know _that barmaid _is sleeping in my bed. She didn't sneak in here…like some people."

"Cool."

Spike waited for Oz to continue, but was only met with silence. "So, mate, what brings you to my flat _this_ morning?"

Oz shrugged. "Breakfast?"

"No time. I have a meeting with a student in half an hour."

"What are you gonna do with the girl?"

"I'm not going to _do _anything with the girl. I'm going to let her sleep. I'll leave her a note, so she's not surprised to wake up to an empty flat. I should toss her clothes in the dryer. They're still wet from last night."

Oz raised his eyebrows, "She was playing in the rain?"

"Nooo. Long story, mate. No time. I'm just going to jot down a quick note, throw her clothes in the dryer, and then I'm out the door."

"Write your note. I'll stick around and run the dryer."

Spike hesitated, "Okay, mate, but be gone before she gets up. I don't want you to startle her."

"No problem."

Spike finished his note and laid it on the bed next to Buffy. He couldn't resist placing a small kiss on her forehead. He threw on his shoes and socks, bid farewell to Oz, and headed out the door to catch the subway to work.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Mmmmmm," Buffy yawned and stretched._ I had the best dream_. She opened her eyes and noticed the indentation in the comforter and pillows next to her. _Maybe it wasn't a dream. I was wrapped around his hard body, and I wasn't fully awake to enjoy it? Well, that's a travesty_. She saw that there was a small slip of paper lying on the bed next to her. She picked it up.

_Buffy,_

_I had to head out to work. I have a full day today._

_Please feel free to stay as long as you like. Your_

_clothes are in the dryer, and you might find something_

_edible in the pantry. I'll try to stop by the pub when I_

_get off work at 5pm. Have a wonderful day._

_Spike_

Buffy held the note to her chest, smiling happily. She left the room and located the washer and dryer in a closet in the hallway next to the bathroom. She retrieved her clothes and entered the bathroom. After using the facilities and finger-brushing her teeth using some of Spike's toothpaste, she dressed and gave herself a once over in the mirror. She brushed her fingers through her hair but decided that her appearance wasn't really important as no one of consequence would see her between here and her apartment. She exited the hallway and started to walk into the living room.

"Good morning."

"Aaaaaaaaaugh!" Buffy screeched clutching her chest. She noticed the red-haired man lounging on the couch with the television on.

"Sorry," Oz paused, "I have that effect on people."

"You…you just startled me." Buffy tried to catch her breath. "I didn't expect anyone to be here."

"Yeah, wasn't planning on it, but there was a game on. Spike's tv is vastly superior to my own." He looked back towards the screen.

"Oh…well…I was just going to head out…I'm Buffy," she stated awkwardly.

"I know." Not turning from the screen, "Oz."

"Nice…to meet…you." She grabbed her bag. "Umm…bye." Buffy hurried out the door.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Ya know, staring at the clock ain't gonna speed up time, B."

Buffy glared at Faith. "I know _that_. I'm just…expecting…someone."

Faith snickered.

"What?!"

"Buffy's hot for teacher."

"Oh shut up, Faith. How do you know that's who I'm expecting? I could be waiting for Angel."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Well…no…but I could've been!"

"Don't sweat it, B. If Professor Hottie said he'd show, I'm sure he'll be here."

As if summoned by her words, Spike strolled through the door. Buffy's mouth dropped open at the sight of Spike in his suit. He raised an eyebrow at her appreciative look and took a seat at the bar in front of her. "Having a nice day, luv?"

"Uh yeah, it's great. Do you have multiple personalities?"

Spike looked confused, "Not sure I follow you around that bend, pet."

"All the different looks. I mean there's Punk Spike, Uncle Spike, and I guess this is Professor Spike."

"That it is, luv. What can I say? I'm a very dynamic individual." Spike waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You're something, all right."

"Oi! I don't think you meant anything nice by that."

Buffy grinned, "You'll never know!"

Spike chuckled, "Now, I don't know if I should give you your present."

"My present?!" Buffy's eyes lit up. "Gimme gimme gimme!"

"Demanding little thing, you are." Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys and laid them on the bar.

Buffy gazed at them dumbfounded. "Keys?"

"Yeah, pet, keys to my flat, so you can come and go as you please."

"Oh." And then she burst out laughing. Spike stared at her. She continued laughing uproariously. When more than a minute went by, Spike had had enough.

"Look, luv, if you don't want them, just say so." He scowled, "I thought you might appreciate the gesture. Didn't expect you to laugh your bleedin' head off."

Buffy tried to get a hold of herself. "No! No, it's great, it's just…in less than a week…we've fought, fought more, been in a life threatening situation, become friends, I've crashed at your flat, and now you're giving me house keys. You have to admit it's a little unconventional."

"Well," Spike conceded, "when you put it that way, I can see how it would seem a bit…odd. I want you to have them, though, pet. I like having you around, and my place is so big…someone else might as well get some use out of it. You'll take them, yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled and looked down at the keys. "Really, Spike, this was very swee—"

"Hey, Buffy."

"Angel! Hi…" She hadn't even noticed him walk in. She tried to put her hand over the keys, but it was too late. He had already spotted them.

"What are those?"

"Uh…keys?" Buffy smiled nervously.

Angel gave her a look. "I know _that_. What are they to?" He gave Spike a suspicious look.

"Oh they're…"_ Lie, Buffy. Lie your fucking ass off. Lie, lie, lie_. "They're keys to Spike's flat." _Idiot._

"WHAT?!" Angel's face turned red and he began breathing heavily. "Why the fuck do you have keys to _his_ flat?!"

Spike stood up and regarded Angel wearily, "Settle down, mate."

Angel snarled at him, "Shut the fuck up, _mate_. I wasn't talking to you." He turned back towards Buffy. "So, that's how it is, huh? Jump from my bed to his. How long were you planning on stringing me along?"

"It's not like that, Angel." Buffy's eyes were blinking rapidly and she was wringing her hands. Spike wanted to reach across the bar and touch her but knew that would only escalate the situation.

"What's it like then, Buffy? Anya told me you were a good girl, sweet and inexperienced. She doesn't know you at all, does she? She doesn't know you're a sl—"

"You wanna stop right there, mate." Spike couldn't remember the last time he'd been so angry. All he wanted to do was pummel this wanker into the ground.

Angel whipped his head towards Spike. "I don't care if you call yourself _professor_, you're just a fuckin' punk idiot in a suit. I hope you have fun with your little bitch. How does it feel knowing I got there fir—"

Angel was cut off by Spike's fist meeting his face.

* * *

**A/N: **Big thanks to TillieBaby, tibs, and rkm for the latest set of reviews. This was two more chapters, so make sure you read them both! Hope you enjoyed them! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Buffy heard a sickening _crack_ and looked on in horror as Angel stumbled back a few steps and blood began pouring from his nose. He seemed stunned by the professor's sudden act of violence. Spike just stood there looking deceptively calm, fists clenched in front of him, waiting for Angel to retaliate. He didn't have to wait long before Angel raised his blood-spattered face and reared back his fist. Spike didn't hesitate, one swift punch to the stomach, one swift punch to the jaw, and Angel was laid out on the floor. Faith had been watching the scene unfold from the other end of the bar, fascination plastered on her countenance.

"Holy shit! That was awesome! Your new name is Professor _Badass_!"

Spike gave one last look at Angel's prone body and glanced back at Faith. "Thanks… I think." Turning towards a group of male students loitering near the door, "Mates, would you mind dragging this git out of here and shoving him in a cab?" The students stood there blinking in shock. "Oh for god's sake! Get over it! School's out for the bloody summer!" At that, the students jumped to attention and scrambled over to Angel's bulky frame. He regained consciousness as they pulled him off the floor but still seemed rather disoriented. "Might want to tell that cab to swing by the ER. Thanks, mates." Spike leaned back against the bar and tilted his head towards Buffy. "You all right, pet."

Buffy's mouth opened and closed. Spike turned to fully face her and reached out one hand, placing it over her own on the bar. "Luv, you okay?"

"Huh…yeah…huh? I mean, yeah…yeah, I'm…okay…you totally kicked the crap out of him! I mean…"

Spike chuckled, "S'all right, pet. He had it coming."

"Yeah, he kinda did." Buffy shook her head. "I just…I just can't believe what a bad judge of character I am."

Spike squeezed her hand. "Don't be so hard on yourself, luv. I'm sure you were just blinded by his massive forehead."

"Oh! Shut it, you! Seriously, I thought he was this really nice albeit somewhat boring guy…and I thought you were a total asshole. It turns out I was completely wrong on both counts."

"Not completely wrong, pet." He smiled. "I _can_ be a bit of an asshole sometimes, and I think it's safe to say Captain Forehead is just as boring as ever."

Laughing softly, Buffy asked, "So is school really out for _the bloody_ summer?"

"I have meetings through Thursday, then I'm done until August. Well, with the exception of a few functions throughout the summer that I've committed myself to."

"So, what are your plans for your time off?"

"Mmmm…don't know. Probably visit my father in London for a couple of weeks. Mostly, I write during the summers," Spike smirked, " though I plan on spending my fair share of time with a cute little blonde I met, if she'll have me."

Buffy ducked her head and blushed. "Soooo, you're a writer?"

"Yeah, actually—"

"Yo, B, you're gonna have to mack on Sexy another time. I need you to deliver some drinks for me."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Sorry, guess we'll have to continue this later."

"Speaking of that, do you want to swing by my place when you get off work tonight? I don't have anything lined up at school until noon tomorrow. Maybe we can watch a movie. I make a mean bowl of microwave popcorn."

"Yeah, that sounds great, I'd love to."

"Great," Spike maintained eye contact as he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckles, "I'll see you then."

Buffy stared at Spike's back as he exited the pub. _He kissed me. So, it was just on my hand, but…he…kissed me!_

"Go ahead, squeal, I know you want to."

Buffy glared at Faith. "I so do not." _Yeeeeeah!_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Spike glanced at the clock for the tenth time in the last half hour. It was after 2am, so he knew that the bar was closed and Buffy would be arriving soon. He had taken a short nap earlier to recover from the lack of sleep the previous night. He had an ulterior motive for inviting Buffy over so late. He was hoping that he could persuade her to spend another night in his bed. _Maybe she'll let me hold her tonight. She __**did**__ crawl all over me when we were sleeping. God, she felt so good. Drusilla was never one for cuddling. I was with her for so long, I guess I didn't realize what I was missing out on. __**Buffy**__. That's what I was missing. Granted, she was around ten years old when Dru and I started dating. Hmm._ The sound of the intercom buzzing broke through his reverie. With a puzzled expression, he walked over to it and pressed the button, "Yes?"

"Buzz me in!"

"All right, luv, but why aren't you using your keys."

"Oh! That's gonna take some getting used to."

Spike buzzed the building door open and waited in the living room for Buffy to come up. A short time later, she entered the flat, knocking on the door as she pushed it open. "Knock, knock."

"Hey there, luv. Come take a seat. I imagine you've been on your feet all night."

Buffy entered the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Spike. She took in his relaxed, faded jeans and ripped black band t-shirt. "So, tonight you're Uncle Punk Spike."

"How's that?" Spiked look at her with a curious expression.

"Well, the shirt is pure punk but the jeans and lack of eyeliner scream Uncle Spike to me."

"I see. Well, I like to think of this look as Lounging About the House Spike."

Buffy nodded, "I can see that."

"So, pet," He gestured towards a shelf on the wall with the television, "why don't you take a look at my DVD collection and tell me if anything tickles your fancy."

Buffy got up and walked over to the shelf. She immediately noticed that Spike had very eclectic taste. There were classic films, blockbusters, thrillers, documentaries, British comedies, and oddly a couple seasons of _Knight Rider_. Buffy decided not to question it. She studied the films for a moment longer before plucking a DVD from the shelf. She handed it to Spike.

Spike glanced at the film in his hand before looking up at Buffy with a surprised expression. "_Fight Club_, luv?"

Buffy gave him a cheeky grin, "Well, I figured we should keep to the theme of the evening."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Very funny, pet. Just let me know if you have any more blokes you want me to beat on." He stood up and walked over to the DVD player and inserted the disc. "I'm going to pop some popcorn, luv, be back in a sec." While Spike was milling about in the kitchen, Buffy took the opportunity to get a closer look at the paintings on his walls. They were all abstract, painted in primarily red, gray, and black. The more Buffy stared at the one next to the television, the more details she picked out in it. It looked like a woman stepping into a pool of blood. Buffy squinted her eyes. _Or maybe it's just a blob next to a blob. _

Spike walked back in the room holding a large bowl of popcorn. He observed Buffy examining one of his paintings. He sat the bowl on the coffee table and walked over to stand by her side. "What are you thinking, luv?"

"Oh!" Buffy had been so lost in the artwork that she was startled by Spike's voice. "I really like this painting, Spike, I was wondering if you knew the artist."

Spike hesitated, "I do."

"Oh, well, I'd love to have a piece, maybe you could introduce…." She trailed off as she noted Spike's uncomfortable expression. "You know what, nevermind, I'm sure these paintings cost more money than I make in a year."

"It's…it's not that, luv. These were actually _given_ to me. I just…the artist's name is Drusilla Rayne. She and I had a very long, very tempestuous relationship." He put his hand on the back of his neck. "I really try not to seek the woman out these days, though I always seem to come running when she calls upon me.

"Oh, I see." Buffy looked down, feeling unreasonably jealous of this _Drusilla Rayne_. She was clearly a talented artist and was undoubtedly older and more sophisticated than Buffy. And Spike had just indicated that he would go to her if she asked him to. Buffy knew it wasn't fair of her to expect to take the place as the center of Spike's world. Though Angel slept with her the night he met her, Spike had yet to even put any moves on her. He was older than her, more intelligent than her, and established in his career. Really, she didn't have anything to offer him at all. _When did I let myself get so wrapped up in this guy._ She knew if she didn't push these thoughts from her head, she wasn't going to enjoy the rest of the night. So, she tugged Spike over to the couch and pulled him down with her. "Hey, you said something about being a writer earlier."

"Ah, yes," Spike was relieved by the change in subject, "I have several books of poetry published, quite popular in the UK. That's actually where the bulk of my income comes from."

"That explains how you're able to afford this place."

"Well, partially, my family is actually fairly well off. I had a trust fund that opened up when I turned 21."

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed snapping her fingers. "Why didn't my parents have a trust fund for me! I _know_ they have the money." She paused and thought for a moment. "I guess I know that they would help me out if I ever asked them to, but I've really been trying to make it on my own since I moved to the city."

"That's a good policy, luv. Builds character."

"Know what else builds character?"

"What's that, luv?"

"Eating popcorn and watching _Fight Club_."

Spike chuckled, "That sounds like a hint if I ever heard one." He picked up the remote and pressed play. Sitting the bowl of popcorn in his lap, he settled back on the couch and allowed himself to be drawn into the movie.

Over the next couple of hours, Buffy managed to move close enough to Spike that she was pressed up against his side. The popcorn was long gone and Buffy's yawns were getting louder and louder. As the credits rolled, she stretched, "Mmmm…it's so late. I better get home to bed."

Spike glanced at her furtively, "You know, you're welcome to stay here…I mean you seemed to sleep really well last night…and it's already so late..."

Buffy smiled, "Well….if you wouldn't mind. I really did sleep well. I'd been having nightmares at my place, but not a one here."

Spike let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, "Great, that's great. So, I'll...uh...just get a blanket and crash out here."

"Or…" Buffy bit her lip shyly, "we could share the bed. I mean, it's really big. I don't mind if you don't mind. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" Spike's voice broke. "I mean yes, I don't mind sharing."

The pair took turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Spike was kind enough to pull out a spare toothbrush for Buffy. He really rather liked the look of it in his holder. Buffy slipped on an over-size t-shirt Spike lent her, and Spike put on the pajama pants that Buffy had worn the night before, figuring she wouldn't much appreciate him sleeping in his preferred state. They lay down together, and with one last smile at the beautiful girl in his bed, Spike turned out the lamp and plunged the room into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

"Oooh god…oh fuck, Buffy…please…please…yeah…just like that….FUCK…oooooooh!" Spike panted as he spilled himself onto his hand. He sat for a moment on the toilet seat, still grasping his softening cock, before pulling off some tissue and cleaning up. _Third time I've been in here this morning. She's killing me. Stupid t-shirt riding up her hips, showing off those little pink panties. _Spike noticed himself getting hard again. _I don't think so, mate. I'm getting tired of wasting my stamina on my hand._ He stood up, tossed the tissue in the toilet and flushed. As he was pulling up his pants, he noticed that some of his fluid had made its way onto the bath mat. He quickly picked up the mat and tossed it in the hamper. _Buffy doesn't need to see that._ Spike returned to his sunlit bedroom and noticed Buffy awake and looking at him. "Good morning, pet, you sleep well?"

"Mmmm….yeah," Buffy yawned, "Was just surprised to wake up alone."

"Yeah, I just had to…use the restroom. Hope I didn't wake you," Spike rubbed the back of his neck, "tried to be quiet and all."

"Oh, no, don't worry, I slept like a rock. I love this bed. I'd sell all my furniture to have a bed like this."

"Well, don't do that," Spike chuckled, "you're welcome to use my bed anytime you want." _The more frequent, the better. _Spike walked over to his closet and began looking through his suits.

Buffy rolled to her side and propped up her head on her hand. "So, what's on the agenda today, Professor James? Will you be stopping by the pub this evening?" Buffy looked at him with a hopeful expression.

Pulling out a dark blue suit, Spike stated regretfully, "'Fraid not, pet. I have meetings until 6pm, and I have dinner with the dean of the English department at 7pm. I'm going to have to turn in early tonight. I'm supposed to meet with a student in the morning regarding her application for a summer creative writing program."

Buffy looked down at the bed and began tracing random patterns on it with her finger. "Maybe tomorrow evening then?" She glanced up with a weak smile that faded upon seeing Spike's expression.

"Sorry, luv, I promised the Music Theory professor that I would help him judge applicants for the classical music camp that the university hosts in July. We all have last minute things to finish up. I'm lucky I'll be done after Thursday." Spike noted the disappoint on Buffy's face. "You're welcome here any time, though. You're free to hang out, and my bed's always open to you. Don't forget you have keys."

"Yeah…I might...hang out." Buffy sighed and looked down at the bed. _Spike…no…__**Professor James**__ is a man, not a little boy like Riley. Of course he doesn't have time for you. He has responsibilities, people depending on him. You're just some girl that works in a bar._

Spike pulled out a pale blue dress shirt and a blue and black checked tie. "I'm going to shower and change, luv. Do you need in there first?"

"What…oh…no, I'm good." Buffy continued staring at the comforter as Spike exited the room. _This is so stupid. What am I doing here? _She climbed out of the bed and picked up her clothing from where it was folded atop Spike's dresser. _He's a professor, a published author, he dated an artist. God, I've got to get out of here. _She hurriedly pulled on her clothes and left the flat, leaving behind the sound of the running shower.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Anya's Glass Shop. You need it blown, come to us!"

"I think you need to work on that one."

"Hey, Buff! Watched any guys get slaughtered lately?"

"So, you heard."

"Of course! I'm really sorry, Buffy. I had no idea Angel was such a jackass. He really should think about changing his name…totally misleading."

"Yeah, well, I don't think he'll be bothering me anymore. He seems to think I'm a massive slut."

"Speaking of you being a massive slut, how are things going with the professor?"

"Anya, Spike and I are just friends. He doesn't see me like that. I think I'm kinda like his _little buddy_ or something."

"Riiiight, I'm sure. Well, _little buddy_, are we hitting the club Thursday night? I am in desperate need of a few orgasms."

"Yeah, sounds good. You should come by the pub between now and then. I saw Xander checking you out the other night."

"Xander checks out everyone."

"Yeah, and you sleep with everyone. It's a match made in heaven."

"Hmmm…you might be right." She paused. "Oh, gotta go! Emilio is on the other line!

"_Emilio_?" Buffy questioned, but Anya had already hung up. _That woman is insane._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

The next couple of days came and went without incident. Buffy was sad that Spike hadn't shown up at the pub either night, but she couldn't bring herself to go to his place either. She was afraid that she would just be setting herself up for disappointment if she attempted to pursue him. So, she had endured nightmares instead and was feeling a bit irritable. It was now 5pm on Thursday and Buffy was supposed to meet the girls at _Blue_ in two hours. She was standing in her tub staring at the faucet trying to will water to come out. _Dammit! The pipes must be busted again. Why did I have to pick today to go running in the park? I'm sooo gross._ She leaned her head against the shower wall. _I bet Spike's pipes never bust. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I borrowed his shower. He said that I could use his place anytime…but that was before you ran out on him and didn't talk to him for two days._ She sighed. _Screw it. I'm going over there. He's probably not even in from school yet. I imagine he'll stay late, since it's his last day._ She stepped out of the bathtub and began gathering her shower supplies.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Spike walked through the door of his flat marveling at the fact he'd managed to get home before 6pm. _I thought Dr. Giles would never shut up. While I do think it would be a splendid idea to have a workshop in the fall combining my 11th Century Literature course with his Medieval History course, I don't think it's anything that can't be discussed in August or at one of the academic banquets over the summer._ Spike sat down his briefcase and checked his messages. _Damn, still nothing from Buffy. I can't believe I forgot to get her phone number again. I wonder why she hasn't tried to contact me. I thought we were getting along quite well, then she just disappears. Perhaps, I'll grab Oz and check for her at the pub tonight. _He wandered into the hallway en route to the bathroom. _Well, that's odd. Why did I close this door? I suppose I have been a little flighty lately what with that girl occupying so much space in my brain. _Spike turned the knob and pushed the door open. He was completely shocked to see the object of his thoughts standing in the middle of his bathroom dripping wet…and stark naked.

Buffy was frozen in place with one arm extended towards the towel rack. Spike continued to stare at her unblinking. _Buffy…wet…naked._ He was mesmerized by the miles of smooth tan skin displayed before him. He followed a drop of water as it dripped from her collar bone, between her small, firm breasts with their hard pink nipples and down her tight abs as it disappeared into the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. _Not a natural blonde, I see._ As Spike raked his eyes over her form, Buffy's brain kicked back into high gear. "Spike!" she squeaked grabbing a towel and holding it in front of her body. Her voice seemed to break Spike out of his trance.

"Oh, god! Sorry, pet! I'll just…uh…" he turned around and fumbled with the door, finally managing to get through it and shut it behind him. He stared at the floor, breathing heavily and trying not to focus his thoughts on Buffy's flawless body or his rigid cock. After a moment, he looked up and took a deep breath.

_Fuck it._

Spike did an about-face, placed his hand on the doorknob…and turned.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you tibs, rkm, TillieBaby, and Beige Flicka for the latest set of reviews! I'm a big fan of my Oz too. He had a bit of a following when I posted this story on the other site. 11 more chapters to go! I'll keep posting it until the end as long as you're interested. As always, just a reminder that I posted two chapters, so make sure you don't miss one! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Lost in her embarrassment from Spike walking in on her, Buffy was startled when the bathroom door flew open and Spike again stood before her. Once more, Buffy's mind was reeling from his sudden, unexpected appearance. Never had she seen such a look of intensity on his face. She simply stood there shaking, still clutching the towel to her chest as he slowly raked his eyes over her body. His mouth formed a feral grin as he jerked his tie off his neck and dropped it to the floor, his suit jacket followed. Evidently, _Professor _Spike had left the building. Buffy was slightly frightened, not knowing what to expect from _this_ Spike. She opened her mouth to say _something_, but only a slight chirping sound came out.

Spike's grin faded as he tilted his head and studied her face. Apparently finding the answer he was looking for, he began purposefully striding towards her. Buffy's heart was racing as she backed up until she felt her bare skin hit the wall. Spike continued forward until his face was inches from hers. He placed one hand on either side of her head, effectively boxing her in. He studied her face again for a moment before dropping his lips to her neck. Buffy gasped as he began speaking, each syllable caressing her over-sensitized skin. "You've completely driven me around the bend, luv. You're all I think about, all I dream about. I can't be near you without wanting to touch you." Buffy started breathing heavily as her body continued shaking. "What have you done to me?" he murmured. "How could one little girl change my whole perception of the world in the space of a week?" Taking a cleansing breath, he continued, "Tell me you want this. Tell me you want _me_." Not waiting for a response, Spike kissed her neck lightly, darting his tongue out to taste her shower-moistened skin.

"Sp-spike", Buffy breathed, "Wha—"

Her question gave way to little breathy moans as Spike began placing soft open mouth kisses from the base of her neck up to her jaw. He pulled his head back and looked into Buffy's wide eyes. As their eyes connected, he removed his right hand from the wall and gently ran a finger down the side of her neck, over her collar-bone and across the top of her breasts to the place where her hands were still clutching the towel. He pulled the fabric from her hands and let it drop to the floor. Separating his other hand from the wall, Spike took Buffy's hands in his and placed them on his clothed chest. "Touch me," he murmured as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. He was gentle at first, then more demanding as Buffy began to respond. He parted her lips with his tongue before sliding it into the hot cavern of her mouth. Buffy lost herself in the feel of his tongue dancing with hers as she rubbed circles on his chest. The only sounds echoing in the room were their little gasps and moans. Suddenly, Spike pulled away. Buffy was about to protest when he roughly pulled her from the wall and flipped them around, pressing Buffy's butt into the counter next to the sink. He lifted her slightly and set her on the counter, immediately resuming his assault on her lips, trailing his hands up her thighs and over the smooth planes of her stomach until he reached the base of her breasts. Slowly, he slid his hands up further and began lightly running his fingers over her erect nipples. "Oh god, Spike," she gasped into his mouth.

Buffy moved her hands to his chest once more and began drawing them downward until she reached the top of his pants. She tugged his shirt free and skated her hands back up his chest to the top button, but she was so distracted by Spike's hands and lips that she was unable to get it undone. Spike, sensing her struggle, removed his hands from her breasts and batted hers aside. He hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt. As soon as the last button was free, Buffy slid her hands under his shirt at the shoulders and pushed it down his arms, enjoying the feel of his smooth muscles. Spike did a quick maneuver with the buttons at his wrists and the shirt dropped to the floor. Buffy took this opportunity to caress his upper body, allowing her nails to lightly scrape over the ridges of his pelvis and up across the hard planes of his chest. She dragged her nails across his pebbled nipples eliciting a hiss from Spike as he began roughly kneading her ass. He lowered his head and took one of her hard nipples in his mouth, swirling it with his tongue. Buffy let loose a low moan as she lost all coherent thought, but Spike wasn't done yet. He glided one hand between her thighs, pushing her legs apart and continuing forward until he reached her sodden folds. "Already so wet for me," he groaned as he slid a finger into her warmth. Buffy let out a hoarse moan as he began pumping his finger in and out of her tight passage.

"Yeah, Spike...like that...please..." she purred as he moved his thumb to circle her clit. She couldn't believe this was happening, but she never wanted it to stop. He added a second finger inside her and she felt a tension building low in her belly. "Oh, Spike...I'm gonna come," she moaned as Spike increased the speed of his pumping and firmly rubbed his thumb over her hard nub. "Oh god! Ooooh! Yes!" she screamed out her completion. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head heavily against his chest as she came down from her climax. Spike moved the hand not still rubbing Buffy's sex to his belt and began pulling it out of the buckle. Once he completed the task, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and shoved them down his thighs. As the last waves of her orgasm faded from her body, Buffy opened her eyes and found Spike's impressive erection displayed before her. She pulled her head back from his chest and gasped at the sight. When she moved one hand to encircle his thick shaft, Spike felt himself losing control and pushed her hand aside. Jerking her hips forward, he rubbed his erection against her heated core. "Please, Spike...please," Buffy panted as she wrapped her arms around his back. Spike pulled his hips back then tilted them forward. Buffy could feel his bulbous head prodding her folds. "Oh god...please!"

Spike shifted his head back to look into her eyes. He made sure she was focused on his own before asking, "You want this?"

"Yes! Please, Spike, please," she pleaded, still lost in the sensation of his bare body pressed so intimately against her own. At that, he buried his face in her neck, and letting out a long groan, he pressed his hips forward until he was fully seated in her tight, wet heat. "Oh god!" Buffy moaned at the incredible sensation of being so full.

"Fuck, Buffy, you feel so good...so good." Spike held her hips in a bruising grip, breathing heavily, as he tried to regain control. He could feel Buffy's nails digging into his back and it was threatening to push him over the edge. Finally, he eased out a few inches then pushed back in deeper. "Fuck...oh fuck!"

Buffy rocked her hips against him, begging him to keep moving inside her. She was gasping as he began a steady rhythm sliding in and out. "Oooooh!" Her moans spurred him on and he began thrusting in earnest as she continued to claw at his back, feeling the muscles contracting beneath her hands. "Uhhh...harder!!" Spike's grip on her hips tightened as he pulled her bottom completely off the counter and began ramming into her, grunting with every forward thrust. Buffy tightly wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even deeper. Spike could feel his balls beginning to tighten, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He opened his mouth against her neck and bit down hard. He felt her inner walls start to flutter around him. Buffy let loose one last desperate cry, and he felt a rush of warm fluid coating his cock. He sped up his thrusts and with one final grunt reached his own release, spilling his seed into her pliant body.

They remained motionless, Spike's hands still gripping Buffy's hips, her legs still wrapped around his. Spike lowered his head and panted into her neck, "God, what you do to me." He listened to Buffy's shallow breaths. At her lack of response, he raised his head to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was letting out little gasps of air. "Luv?" Spike's expression became worried. "Luv, are you all right? Did I hurt you?" Buffy's eyes slowly opened and a smile formed on her face.

"I think you broke my brain," she said with a gleeful grin.

Spike laughed and leaned forward to place a kiss on her neck. Pulling his head back, he looked into her eyes, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Well," Buffy started with a mischievous grin, "I'm hoping more of that."

Spike shifted his hips and Buffy gasped as she felt him hardening inside her. "I think that can be arranged, luv."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise, "Already?!"

"Only with you, luv. Only with you," he said as he began rocking his hips against her.

Soon, only moans, gasps, and the sound of skin against skin were heard in the room.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Spike and Buffy were lounging on the couch with some pointless sit-com on the television in the background. He had his feet propped up on the coffee table and she was lying across the couch with her feet on his thighs.

"So, you've totally wanted me this whole time?"

"Not the _whole_ time, pet. I thought you were a right bitch after our first run-in."

"Hey!" Buffy cried, poking him with her foot, "_You_ yelled at me and called me names!"

"Yeah, well, you called me a cross-dresser and threatened to sue me, so I think we're even."

Buffy pouted, "I guess." Her expression became puzzled, "So, if you wanted me those times that we shared a bed, why didn't you...I don't know..._do_ something about it?"

"I don't know, pet," Spike sighed. "I suppose it was a combination of things really. I wanted to be respectful of you. We hadn't known each other long, and I didn't want you to think it was my goal to lure you into bed. And I wasn't sure you'd want _me_. I didn't want to set myself up for rejection."

Buffy looked incredulous, "You're crazy! You're this amazing, talented guy, and I'm just a lowly bartender's assistant."

"Bartender's _assistant_, pet?"

"Yeah, it's a thing. I just can't believe you were worried about _me_ rejecting _you_ when I was sure that _you_ would never want _me_."

"You're beautiful, smart, funny, and...and Buffy. What's not to like?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, when you put it that way..." She smiled, "Ya know, I'm glad you finally _lured me into bed_...well, _bathroom_ anyway."

"I think you unintentionally did the luring on that one, pet." Spike's expression turned serious. "Something just occurred to me, pet. It really doesn't cause me any concern, but you might feel differently." Buffy gave him a curious look. "We didn't use a condom, luv. I'm sorry, pet. I just wasn't thinking clearly."

"I wasn't exactly thinking clearly either. It's fine. I'm on birth control, though I really hadn't planned to go without a condom until I was in a relationship, but it's no biggie. I trust you."

Spike regarded her nervously, "Do you want to be?"

"Do I want to be _what_?"

"In a relationship...with _me_." Spike rushed on, "I know we just met a week ago and things weren't that great in the beginning, but I'm crazy about you. I've never felt such a connection to anyone before, but it's okay if you don't want that. I mean, I'll be happy as long as I get to spend time--"

"Spike, stop." Buffy pushed herself to a sitting position. "I feel the connection too, ya know. I'd love to make it official."

Spike graced her with a brilliant smile, "That makes me very happy, pet." He furrowed his brow, "Why were you dripping wet in my bathroom anyway?"

"Oh god, cause my stupid pipes were busted, so my shower wasn't working. I was all grimy from running in the park, and I was supposed to meet the girls at _Blue_ tonight." Buffy's eyes opened wide. "Oh, crap! I totally forgot! I'm supposed to meet them in like 10 minutes, and I'm not even dressed!"

Spike rubbed her feet, "Calm down, luv, I'm sure you can just give them a call and tell them you're going to be late."

"You're right, you're right," Buffy said as she righted herself and got up to retrieve her phone. "I'll just give Anya a call and tell her I'm running late." She glanced down at Spike, "You wouldn't, by chance, want to come with me? It might be fun to show you off to the girls."

"Well, who am I to deprive you of the chance to show me off? Do you have your clothes here, pet?"

"Yeah, I figured it would be silly to walk back to my place after I showered. I was just gonna take a cab from here."

"Great, I just have to get dressed and put on a few finishing touches, then I'll be ready."

"Punk Spike, right?"

"You know it, baby." Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna call Anya. Let's get this show on the road."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

They entered the club holding hands, Spike in a tight black t-shirt and dark jeans with his eyes lined and Buffy wearing a dark green camisole and black leather pants.

"Oh, I see them! Come on!" Buffy began pulling Spike towards a table close to the dance floor.

"Slow down, luv, it's not a race," Spike said shaking his head. As they were weaving through an especially dense patch in the crowd, Spike felt a hand on his arm. Pulling Buffy to a stop with him, he turned his head to see who the hand was attached to.

"Drusilla." _She's the last person I wanted to see tonight, and look, she has another one of her muscle-bound idiots with her. _

Buffy felt Spike stop. She turned around, "Spike, why did we—" She regarded the couple facing Spike and gasped, "Riley!"

* * *

**A/N: **So, things got a little crazy in this chapter. Being that this was my first fic, that was the first sex scene I ever wrote. If I post more of my fics here, though, you'll definitely read more. I think they're a bit more fluid now...pun intended. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it. Now, on to the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

"Riley…it's been such a long time." _The last time I saw you, your pants were around your ankles._

"Yeah…what's it been…a year or so? What have you been up to, Buffy?"

"Oh…well, I've been working at…a pub…but it's a really popular place." Buffy felt her cheeks burning.

Riley gave her a stern look, "You know, Buffy, you really shouldn't waste your degree." He smiled smugly, "_I'm_ interning at a major law firm in Manhattan this summer."

Buffy felt sick to her stomach, "That's…great, Riley." She noticed that Spike and the woman by Riley's side were both staring at them with the same puzzled expression on their faces. Somehow, the fact that Spike was sharing an expression with a woman that looked not unlike the dancers Buffy had caught Riley _playing twister_ with a year before made Buffy feel particularly insecure. Buffy turned to Spike with a tight smile, "Spike, this is Riley. Riley and I used to date back in Sunnydale. _And for about a day in New York._ Buffy saw a strange expression cross Spike's face before it was replaced by a polite smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, mate," Spike said like it wasn't a pleasure at all. Spike looked at Buffy and gestured towards the woman. "Buffy, this is Drusilla Rayne. She's the artist whose paintings you were admiring at my flat."

Buffy took a moment to take in the woman's long dark hair and creamy complexion. _Oh god, she's everything I was afraid of. She looks so elegant and graceful…and she's with Riley of all people._ "Yes, I find your paintings to be quite interesting. I haven't seen anything like them before," Buffy commented politely.

Drusilla smirked at Spike, "What a sweet little girl you've befriended, my prince." Her words made Buffy feel suddenly inadequate. She dropped Spike's hand and wrapped her arms around herself. Drusilla turned towards Riley and patted his chest, "Be a dear and get me a glass of wine." Riley nodded at Buffy and Spike and headed off towards the bar.

Drusilla aimed a sickening smile at Buffy. "Did Spike tell you that we were together for twelve years?" Buffy gasped. She had known they were together for quite awhile but, at only 23, it was hard for her to imagine that lengthy of a relationship.

Spike gritted his teeth, "Yes, well, we weren't together that _whole_ time, were we, Dru?"

Drusilla smiled, still focused on Buffy, "We might have our separations here or there, but my William always comes back to me."

Spike had enough. "Is there something you wanted, Dru?"

Turning back to Spike, "You know what I want, my sweet prince."

"Yeah, well, you're not going to get it." He put his arm around Buffy's shoulders. "It's been grand, Dru, but we really must be on our way." Without waiting for a reply, he steered Buffy away and towards the table her friends were occupying.

Faith noticed them first as they reached the table, "Yo, B! I see you brought us a present!"

Buffy slid her arm around Spike's waist, "Mine…not yours. Guys, this is Spike. Spike, this is Willow and Tara." Spike smiled at the red-head and the girl with the sweet face that she had her arm around. "And this is Anya and Faith. You've seen them both at the pub.

Anya smiled at Buffy and Spike, "You two had sex."

"Anya!" Buffy gasped, mortified.

Anya shrugged, "What? You're all glowy…and you have a massive hickey on your neck. More power to you, I say. You two make a much more attractive pair than you and Angel. Mostly, because the professor's such a hottie."

Buffy put her head down, "Can we talk about something else?"

Spike laughed and rubbed her back, "I don't know, luv, I kind of like where this conversation is going."

Faith nodded. "Yeah, B, you don't date for a year, then you bag two hot guys in a week. I'm proud of you!"

Spike frowned, "Okay, I'm starting to like this conversation less."

Faith laughed, "Don't worry, Professor Sexy, she got groiny with you while she was sober. I have a feeling she'll be up for a repeat performance."

Buffy groaned as she lightly banged her forehead on the table.

"Guys," Willow admonished, "knock it off. You're embarrassing her. Let them enjoy each other in peace."

Buffy raised her head. "Thanks, Willow."

Willow smiled, "No problem…but you do realize I expect you to call me with all the details later?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I so need a drink right now."

Spike wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "What do you want, luv? I'll hit the bar."

"Something with rum…whatever is fine. Thanks." Buffy smiled at him.

Spike looked around the table. "Anyone else need a refill?" After a chorus of no's, he got up from the table and headed for the bar.

Buffy regarded her friends, "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go to the ladies' room for a minute. Let him know where I went if he gets back before me."

Willow nodded, "'Kay, Buff. You want company?"

"Nah, I'll be back in a minute." Buffy got up and began winding her way through the tables of people. Finally, she reached the hallway with the ladies' room and stepped in. She inspected her neck in the mirror. _God, I can't believe I have a monster hickey. I really have to cover this up better. _A little smile played on her lips. _It's totally worth it, though. It felt amazing when I was receiving it…__**he's**__ amazing._ She smiled as she rummaged through her purse for concealer. She didn't notice that someone had walked in the bathroom until she looked in the mirror and saw the reflection. She jumped in surprise, "Drusilla!"

Drusilla smiled, "You seem a bit on edge, Sunshine."

"Oh…I just…didn't hear you come in. You surprised me." Buffy continued going through her purse, though her mind was completely focused on the woman next to her.

Drusilla tilted her head, "So, you're here with Spike, little lamb? He's really quite an..._impressive_ man. 'Tis a pity your time with him will be so short."

Buffy stopped her rummaging but continued looking down at her purse. "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said before, dearie, he _always_ comes back to me." She gazed at Buffy's neck. "My William always was good with his teeth."

Buffy zipped her purse with shaky hands. "I've…I've gotta go." She headed towards the door.

As Buffy exited the bathroom, Drusilla called after her, "Have a lovely evening, Sunshine!"

Buffy hurried back to the table and found that Spike had returned with her drink. She took her seat and grabbed her drink, downing it in one go. Spike gave her a worried look and leaned over to her ear, speaking quietly, "You okay, luv?"

Buffy took a breath, "Yeah…I just…I'm not feeling well all of the sudden."

"Why don't we head out, pet? We can lounge around and watch movies at my place."

Buffy bit her lip, "Actually, Spike, I think I might stay at my place tonight."

Spike looked hurt, "After what happened earlier, I thought you'd want to be with me. You said you had nightmares at your place anyway."

"I know. I just like to be home when I'm not feeling well…with all my stuff…ya know?" Buffy was hoping he'd drop the subject.

"Well, that's fine, luv. Why don't I just spend the night at your place?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "Nooo, Spike, my place isn't anything like yours. You wouldn't like it at all."

"Sweetheart, it's your home. If we're going to be together, I'm going to have to see where you live at some point, right?"

_No._ "I guess," Buffy mumbled.

Spike smiled, "All right, then it's settled." He drank the last of his beer. "I'm ready to head out when you are."

They said their goodbyes and caught a cab back to Buffy's place. Spike had noticed that Buffy was being a bit aloof. She let him put his hands on her, but she made no movements to touch him. Spike paid the driver, and they stepped out of the cab in front of an old apartment building. Living in the neighborhood, Spike had seen this building before, but had never given it a second thought. It was just another dilapidated building. They walked through the front doors, and Buffy led Spike to a set of stairs.

"Sorry…the elevator's broken _again_."

"No problem, luv, a little exercise never hurt anyone." They climbed the stairs to the third floor of the building and walked about halfway down a long, dark hallway. Buffy stopped in front of a door and inserted her key in the lock. She opened the door and flicked on the lights.

"Well…here it is." She tossed her purse on the couch and turned around to face Spike. He had a serious expression on his face.

"You're moving in with me, pet."

Buffy shook her head and blinked, "Excuse me?"

"There are no exterior locks on the building," he glanced at her door, "and your door locks are shit. There are cracks in the ceiling, and things keep breaking. It isn't safe. I don't want you staying here anymore."

Buffy was pissed, "Well, thank you for your concern, Spike, but I've been living here on my own for a year now. I think I'll be fine."

"Now, don't go and get angry, pet. I just care about you and your safety. I'm going to be worried sick all the time knowing you're staying in this deathtrap, and anyone at all could get in here with no problem."

Buffy sighed, "Look, I understand your concern, I do, but I'm not giving up my apartment, and I'm not moving in with you. We have kind of a weird pace going with this relationship already. We should keep our separate spaces for awhile."

Spike saw that she wasn't going to budge on the issue. "All right, luv, then at least let me stay with you on the nights you want to sleep here."

"Spike…" The idea of having Spike by her side every night was very appealing. Really, it was probably the only way she would get a good night's sleep. But Drusilla's words kept playing through her head. She didn't want to become too dependent on Spike if he was just going to drop her down the line. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on, luv, you said yourself that you've slept better on the nights that I've been with you." Spike really didn't understand what the problem was.

Buffy took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "No, Spike, I mean I don't think _we're_ a good idea."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks rkm, Beige Flicka, and Speed Girl 87 for the lastest set of reviews! Make sure you remembered to read Chapter 15, everyone. I posted 2 chapters again. Only 9 more chapters to go! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Spike was in shock. His breathing had sped up and his palms were sweating. _She can't mean that. I just found her. She __**can't**__ mean that._ His voice was shaking, "You don't mean that, luv."

Buffy looked around the room helplessly before meeting his eyes again. "We're too different, Spike. Your life is all polished and perfect and mine is…undeveloped. I have a degree in political science, and I work at a bar six days a week. I spend my free time talking on the phone and hanging out at clubs with my friends. You're a professional, I'm a layabout."

Spike clenched his jaw, "My life is hardly _perfect_, pet. My mother is dead, my sister is a bitch, and I have a psycho ex stalking me. I would hardly call tha—"

"Then why do you keep going back to her!" Buffy shouted.

Spike's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. "Oh, I get it, that's what this is about. I haven't been with Dru at all in almost a year despite her numerous attempts to get me back. I don't want her, I want _you_. And even if you weren't in the picture, I wouldn't go back to her at this point."

"But you have before," Buffy said in a little voice. She sniffed, trying not to cry.

Spike's expression softened, "Yes…I did. I was young when I took up with Dru, pet. I was a naïve, timid young man. She brought me out of my shell. She made me feel special. But she's also a selfish, vain, disloyal bitch. She fucked me over more times than I can count. And yes, in the past, I have taken her back." Spike let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. "It was stupid really. I was always so busy with school or writing that I didn't have time to meet anyone else…or maybe I just didn't make time. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, Dru had me so I didn't know up from down. But it's over, pet. She goes on these campaigns to get me back every so often, but I see through it. She doesn't even bother trying to pretend she's not a bitch these days."

Buffy stared at the floor, "But you were with her for so long…and I'm nothing like her."

Spike threw his hands up in the air. "Well, thank god for that, pet! I'd really rather you not be a crazy bitch! Buffy, sweetheart, you're a better woman than Dru could ever be. I don't want you to be more like her. I just want you to be _you_. God, Buffy, when we made love earlier…I've never felt anything like that. It was incredible. _You're_ incredible."

Buffy shook her head. "That's another thing, Spike. What happened earlier was amazing, but I'm not normally like that. I'm not experienced. I'm not…passionate. Not like you."

"I beg to differ on that one, luv. I'd say you're one of the most passionate people I know. As far as experience goes, that's why I'm here. I'm your willing teacher." Spike smiled trying to lighten the mood, "Just call me Professor Spike."

A small smile graced Buffy's lips. "You really want me?"

Spike let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, you silly bint. I want you and only you. Drusilla has ruined so many things in my life. Please don't let her ruin this." Spike held his breath waiting for Buffy's response.

"Sooo, you'll teach me things, you say?" She looked up at him and grinned.

Spike let out a relieved breath, "Yes, pet, whatever you want. Now, come here." He reached out and took her arm, pulling her to his chest. Buffy giggled. Spike kissed the top of her head. "What are you giggling about, you silly thing?"

Buffy rubbed her cheek on Spike's chest. "What kinds of things are you gonna teach me? Naughty things?"

Spike leered, "The naughtiest, luv. Ready for your first lesson?"

Buffy smiled up at him then looked around her apartment. "Yeah, but can we go to your place now?"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Buffy laughed as they tumbled into Spike's flat. He had practically dragged her the entire way to his building, stopping only to bestow her with a few mind-blowing kisses. Spike closed and locked the door, then pulled Buffy to him. "Class is in session, luv."

Buffy buried her head in his chest. "Oh? I thought we might…watch television a little or something first." She laughed nervously.

Ignoring her words, Spike held her at arm's length, "Lesson the first, luv, take off all your clothes."

Buffy looked down, "Oh…okay…" She pulled away from Spike and started walking towards the hallway leading to the bedroom.

Spike tilted his head, "Where do you think you're off to, pet?"

Buffy turned to look at him, "I just thought…won't we be more comfortable…in the bedroom?"

Spike gave her a curious look, "You seemed perfectly content with me taking you on the bathroom counter earlier, luv. Lesson the second, though the bedroom is nice, there are many other fun places to make love." Spike leered, "Now, get your cute butt back over here, so we can get back to the first lesson." She slowly walked back over to him. "That's better, luv. Now, strip!"

Her eyes widened, "Spike!"

"What?!" he mocked her with the same wide-eyed expression. Then rolling his eyes, he continued, "Come on, luv, I've already seen what's under there, and I have to say, it's quite nice."

Buffy blushed and pulled at the bottom of her shirt. "But that was all spontaneous. I didn't have time to think about it."

Spike put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Look, luv, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, but if your only issue is that you're having a sudden case of nerves…well, you're just going to have to get over it. As it stands, I intend to get you naked, get me naked, and," he glanced towards the dining area, "bend you over that table and bury myself inside you. And unless you flat-out tell me 'no', it's happening one way or another." Without waiting for a response from her, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and whipped it over her head. He watched her nipples harden as they were exposed to the air.

"Spike!" Her cheeks burned.

Spike grinned at her, "I'll make you a deal, luv," gesturing towards her bottom half, "you ditch the rest, and I'll catch myself up to you." He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. That's when Buffy realized that the faster she got naked, the faster _he_ got naked, and she was all for that. She kicked off her shoes, then unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. She shoved them down along with her panties and kicked them off the rest of the way. She looked up to see Spike staring at her paralyzed with his fingers on the button of his pants. After a moment, he shook his head. "You're perfect, luv, just perfect." Buffy blushed in response. Spike unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He bent down and removed his boots. As he was straightening back up, he glanced at Buffy's naked form. His jeans were off in a flash.

Buffy raked her eyes over Spike's body. She figured that he had gotten his chance in the bathroom, now she wanted her turn. He really was perfect. All lean muscle and smooth skin, his penis protruding proudly from a nest of dark curls. Buffy felt a rush of wetness between her thighs. She wanted this man, but now that they were both naked, she wasn't sure how she should proceed. Luckily, Spike seemed more than willing to take the lead. He took her hand and led her to the table. She looked at him bashfully.

"Now wha—oh!" she cried out in surprise as he forcefully turned her body and pushed her down onto the table. Her cheek was against the tabletop, and she felt Spike's hands on her back holding her down. Her hands were balled into fists on either side of her head. After a moment, Spike removed his hands from her back and put them on her own hands. He unfolded them and placed her palms on the table. Buffy's heart was racing. As Spike moved about, she could feel his cock rubbing against her ass. She expected him to take her right then, but instead, he remained still with his hands on hers and his chest on her back. She was surprised when he began to speak.

"You know, luv, I wasn't too pleased to see your ex either, especially with his resemblance to another man you've spent time with recently." He moved back, sliding his hands up her arms. He placed a few small kisses on her spine. "Thinking about you with those ponces makes me a little crazy." He took his cock in his hand and moved it up and down against her slick opening. "I can't stand it, luv. I just want them all to know that…you're…**mine**." As he spoke the last word, he surged inside her. Buffy let out a cry of surprise. "Oh god, pet, you feel so damn good." Spike closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them and thrusting deeper into her warm, wet body.

"Oh god!" Buffy was in heaven. Her experiences with Riley and Angel were nothing compared to having Spike buried deep inside her. She writhed against the table as he began a steady pace, pumping in and out.

"You're so beautiful…so perfect…can't believe you're mine…," he gasped as he moved inside her. He stood up straight and looked down, so he could watch himself enter her. It was incredible watching his rigid cock sliding in and out of her willing body. "Don't you see…see…how good we are…can't you…feel it?"

"Ohhhhh…" His words were pushing Buffy over the edge. She felt pleasure build and overflow in her body as he moved harder against her. She moaned louder as her orgasm hit, pulling him over with her. He collapsed on her back, and they remained there panting and sweat-soaked as they tried to catch their breath.

Finally, Spike moved, placing a kiss on the back of Buffy's neck. "Ready for a shower, luv?"

* * *

** A/N: **When I originally wrote this chapter on the other site, it was sort of a 'thanks' to all my wonderful readers, a little bit of a reprieve from the angst. I hope you guys enjoyed it too. I'll give you the same warning I gave them, though. More angst to come! On to the next chapter! Read my author's note at the bottom of it! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Buffy walked through the door of Spike's flat, exhausted from an especially busy night at the pub. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and cuddle up next to him. She assumed he was already asleep as all the lights were off in the main living area. No matter, she was sure he would awaken long enough to pull her into his arms, then they both could sleep late. Spike no longer had to be at the university in the mornings, and Buffy didn't start her shift until late afternoon or early evening.

She dropped her purse next to the door and stretched. Wandering into the kitchen, she took a swig from a bottle of water she found in the refrigerator before meandering towards the bathroom. She entered the hallway, and that's when she heard it...voices...coming from the bedroom. She could hear Spike's voice plain as day, but there was clearly someone with him. Why would Spike have company this late? Why would said company be in his bedroom? And why did said company sounds like a woman...a very English woman? Buffy's breathing sped up as she crept toward the bedroom door. She could still hear the soft voices of Spike and his...guest, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Maybe it's his sister...in the bedroom? Buffy slowly pushed the door open. She was shocked by what she found.

Spike and Drusilla were clearly naked underneath the thin sheet draped over them. Drusilla was lying on Spike's chest with her chin propped up on her hands. Spike was looking down at her, lovingly caressing her back with his fingertips. Buffy was horrified. _Noooo! He said this would never happen! He said he didn't want her!_ Just then, Spike seemed to notice that she was in the room and turned to her, "What are you doing here, little girl? You shouldn't be here. Off with you now." He waved his hand at her dismissively. Drusilla began to laugh, really more of a cackle. Soon, Spike joined her, chuckling as he rolled her beneath him and began kissing her neck.

Buffy was paralyzed, still standing in the doorway. Drusilla regarded her as Spike continued kissing down the pale column of her neck. "He always comes back to me, Sunshine."

Buffy awoke with a start. As her eyes focused in the dark room, she could see Spike still fast asleep next to her, one arm thrown over her midsection. _Well, that was unpleasant. I think I would rather dream about the robbery._ She sighed and moved her body closer to Spike until they were almost sharing the same space. _You've got to get a grip, Buff. Just because Riley cheated on you and Angel turned out to be all wiggy, doesn't mean Spike is going to do anything to hurt you._ She sighed again and wrapped her arms around the man next to her.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

The first thing Buffy noticed upon awakening was that she was still extremely tired. The second thing she noticed was that Spike was not by her side. She rolled out of bed and dug around in Spike's dresser before selecting a large t-shirt and sliding it onto her body. Her clothes were still scattered near the front door from the night before. As she headed down the hallway in search of Spike, she could hear his voice in the living room. She felt herself tense, but knew that she was just being silly. She was fairly sure that she was awake this time around, and it was highly unlikely that Spike was engaging in some sort of passionate affair in the living room at eight in the morning. As she exited the hallway, she observed Spike, dressed only in a pair of jeans, pacing about the living room having what looked to be a rather animated phone conversation.

"That's bloody fantastic! Of course, I'll be there...I don't know, I'll ask...probably Thursday. I'll call you when I know for sure...me too...all right, talk to you then...you too. Bye." Spike clicked the phone off and tossed it on the couch. He noticed Buffy standing at the back of the room and graced her with a big smile, "Good morning, Sweetheart, you sleep well?"

_He always comes back to me, Sunshine._ Buffy took a breath and crossed into the living room, sitting on the smaller couch with her legs tucked beneath her. "Uh, yeah, I slept fine...good phone call?"

Spike's smile grew. "Great phone call, luv. That was my dad. Did I tell you that he's a writer too? Though, he writes mostly novels. Anyway, he's won a major award for his latest book. It's kind of a big deal in the writing community. He wants me to be there for the ceremony and reception. I told him that I would definitely be in attendance. It's next Saturday night. I'll probably leave on the evening flight next Thursday. I'm thinking I'll give myself a couple of weeks to visit the family while I'm there."

"Oh." Buffy looked down. "That's great about your father's award...I'm really happy for him."

Spike's expression turned concerned as he took a seat next to Buffy. "What's wrong, luv?"

Buffy looked up and pasted a smile on her face, "Nothing, nothing...I'll just miss you, is all."

Spike put his arm around her shoulders and pressed her against him. "Why don't you go with me, pet? I'd love for you to meet my family."

Buffy hesitated, "I'd like to meet your family too, but I'm not ready to fly to a different country to do it. Does that make sense?"

Spike nodded, "It does, luv." He smiled at her. "Just let me know when you _are_ ready, and we'll hop on a plane." Tapping his chin, "Hmm, maybe I should cut this trip short. I hate to be away from you for so long so soon into our relationship."

"Nooo, no, Spike, you should take time to visit with your family. I'll still be here when you get back. I'll miss you, but I'll be working six nights a week anyway. Do you mind if I stay here while you're gone?"

"Actually, I insist upon it...well, assuming me insisting upon it won't cause you to do the exact opposite." He gave her a teasing grin.

Buffy stuck her tongue out. "Noooo, it won't. I still think you should worry less, though."

"And I think you should move in with me, so I _can_ worry less. It seems we're at an impasse."

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes, "can we hold off having this conversation again until you get back from your trip?"

Spike sighed dramatically, "I suppose. So, what do you want to do today, luv? You don't have to be to work until 4pm, right?"

"Well," Buffy yawned, "I was thinking that going back to bed sounded mighty good right now."

Spike gave her a sly smile, "Think you're on to something, pet."

She slapped his arm, "I meant to sleep!"

"Yeah," Spike started as he stood up, pulling her with him, "we can do that too."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to Speed Girl 87, Beige Flicka, tibs, and immortalangel08 for the latest set of reviews! I love them! This was two more chapters and a fast update, so make sure you don't miss any chapters! Don't lynch me, but I'm thinking about posting the last seven chapters one at a time.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

A week passed much too quickly. Spike had tried to spend every free moment he could with Buffy, knowing that he would soon be without her for two long weeks. The pair spent the days exploring the city. Spike found that there were many attractions still unknown to Buffy, and he took great joy in revealing them to her. He spent most evenings hanging out at the pub, occasionally in the company of Oz. Spike had gotten to know Anya much better as she always seemed to be hanging out at the bar, gossiping with Buffy and Faith and flirting with that Xander bloke. Spike wasn't sure what to make of Xander. They were polite to one another, but Spike was certain the guy had something against him. He did, however, prefer Xander's company to Harmony. He had developed a fear of sitting at the bar because of Harmony's tendency to knock over drinks on him. He figured it had to be intentional, because it happened so frequently, and Harmony would always shove her boobs in his face as she cleaned up the mess. Not to mention how he had to practically run screaming to the men's room to keep her from cleaning _him_ up.

Almost every waking moment at the flat was spent making love. Buffy had joked to Spike that if he tried to teach her everything he knows in a week, he'd kill her. Though Buffy had refused to give up her apartment, she hadn't asked to spend a night there yet. Spike noticed that little by little more of her belongings were finding their way into his home. He was quite pleased with that development.

Now, it was Thursday afternoon, and Spike was at the café around the corner from his flat having lunch with Oz. His flight was at 7pm, and he would have preferred spending the time left with Buffy, but she had insisted on keeping her lunch date with Anya. She had been worried that she was neglecting her friends by spending so much time with him.

"She's really great, isn't she?"

Oz smirked, "Who's that again?"

"Buffy, of course, who'd you think—" He caught Oz's expression. "Oi! You're making fun of me, mate."

"Well, you have been talking about her non-stop for the past 45 minutes." Oz smiled, "I'm glad you're happy, man. You deserve it."

"You really like her then? I've noticed you haven't been popping up around the flat since she's been staying there."

"Well, remember a couple of years ago when you and Dru had one of your brief reconciliations…and I showed up at your flat unexpected to ask if you wanted to see my band play a surprise show at my cousin's bar…."

Spike cringed, "Yeah, mate, I remember."

"Yeah, well, I don't want a repeat of that. I don't think I could look you or Dru in the eye for a month….or eat bananas."

Spike scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that, mate. But in our defense, that was the first time we'd tried anything like that. At least you didn't walk in when we were—"

"Man, just stop right there before you ruin some other fruit for me."

Spike held up his hands in surrender, "Believe me, I'm happy to forget about it too," he paused, "so about Buffy, what _do_ you think of her?"

"Well," Oz began, "I've mostly just seen her at the pub, so I haven't been able to spend much quality time with the girl. She seems pretty cool. She stands up to you, and she has you smoking less. Those are two positive things in my book. Maybe you should bring her to one of my shows."

"Yeah, I think she'd like that. After I get back, I'll ask her if she can take off work one night when you're playing."

"Cool."

"Well, mate, I'm afraid I'm going to have to run. Still have to pack a few things, and I'm sure Buffy is back at the flat by now." He stood up to leave.

Oz nodded. "Catch you in a couple of weeks, man."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Spike was surprised to find the flat empty when he returned, but he figured Buffy would be in soon. He packed a few last minute items and was lounging on the couch flipping through the channels on the television when the front door opened and Buffy walked in. He tossed the remote on the couch and stood up to greet her. "Hey, luv, how was your lunch?"

She looked up at him with a blank expression that seemed to fade after a moment, "Oh...it was fine."

"Everything all right?" He walked over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Yeah...fine...a little tired," she mumbled into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't have to be at the airport for a few hours. Why don't we go lie down for a bit?"

She leaned back, "I'm sure you don't want to spend your last few hours here napping."

"Just want to be with you, Sweetheart. Come on." He led her back to the bedroom. He took off all his clothing and began removing hers. "Wanna feel you, luv," he explained. After they were both naked, he pulled back the covers, and they slipped into bed.

They had only been lying there for a few minutes—Spike's arm around her back, Buffy on her side with her cheek against his shoulder—when Spike felt Buffy's body begin to shake and moisture wet his skin. He moved them, so he was lying on his side facing her. She pressed her face to the mattress, and it was clear that she was sobbing. Worried, Spike rubbed a hand down her arm, "Luv? What's wrong, pet? Are you sad that I'm leaving? I'll be back before you know it." She began sobbing even louder, her body shaking violently. "I don't have to go, Sweetheart. I can just—"

"Noooo!" Buffy raised her tear-stained face in alarm, "You have to go! You've been so excited about this. Your _dad_ is so excited about you coming for his ceremony. I'll be fine. Promise me you'll go. Promise me."

"All right, Sweetheart, all right." He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped at her tears with his thumb. "Just worried about you, is all. Hate to leave you."

"I know. I'll miss you, but I'll be fine. I just—," she looked down for a moment before looking up into his eyes, "make love to me, Spike...please. I just...that's what I need right now."

He studied her face for a moment before moving on top of her, allowing his body to be cradled between her thighs. The erection that had developed when he climbed into bed with her had softened somewhat during her crying fit, but now feeling himself pressed against her heated mound, it grew once more. He began placing soft kisses on her neck and chest, only to be stopped by her gently pulling his face back up to hers. "No foreplay. I just...I just need to feel you inside me." He smiled and reached a hand between them to find her body already wet and wanting. He guided the head of his penis inside of her before slowly pushing his hips forward to fill her completely. As their hips met, she let out a little sigh. Sensing that a hard, fast coupling was not what she was in the mood for, he kept his thrusts slow and gentle, alternating between shallow and deep. He leaned his head down to kiss her, sliding his tongue inside to taste her mouth. After a moment, he removed his lips from hers and pressed his face into her neck. He began pumping slightly faster as he felt her walls begin to flutter around him. With a small moan, she climaxed. Spike continued moving over her, intent on bringing her to another orgasm before he succumbed to his own. That plan was put to a stop when he heard her softly murmuring, "come, Spike, come," and felt his body heed her command. Afterwards, he set the alarm and pulled her against him. A couple of hours later found them in the living room waiting for Spike's cab to arrive.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go to the airport with you?" Buffy asked as she observed the cab pulling up to the building.

Spike grabbed his bags and kissed her on the forehead. "There's really no sense in you cabbing it all around the city just to see me off at the security check when you can see me off here just as well."

"I suppose you're right...guess you should head out before your cab takes off." She swallowed hard.

Spike set his bags down and took her into his arms. "Are you sure you're going to be all right, pet. You've seemed really off today. Is there anything else bothering you?"

Buffy wrapped her arms around his body and squeezed. "No, no, just gonna miss you. I'll be fine, Spike. Go catch your cab."

"Okay," Spike sighed, "I'm going to miss you so bloody much." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "See you in two weeks, pet. I left my dad's number and a calling card on the kitchen counter, call me there anytime you want." He picked up his bags and opened the door. Buffy gave him one last goodbye, and he was gone.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

It was late Saturday night and Spike was pacing in the guest room at his father's house. The ceremony and reception had both been quite impressive, and he had been able to make a few contacts while he was there. Unfortunately, he really couldn't enjoy it, because his mind was too preoccupied with Buffy. He had not been able to reach her once since he had been in London. He'd lost count of how many times he'd tried to call her. At first, he respected the time difference, but after the tenth time that he had tried to reach her, he began calling at all hours. He was sent to her voice mail every time. He had already tried a few times since he'd returned to the house from the reception, but he found himself picking up the phone once again.

"Hi, you've reached Buffy's phone. Leave a message after the tone, and maybe I'll get back to you!" Beep

"Hey, Sweetheart, still trying to reach you. Wish you'd call me. Think I might call the pub. I hate to bother you at work on a Saturday evening, but I really need to hear your voice. Okay, guess that's all. Hopefully, talk to you soon." Spike hung the phone up, not knowing what to say that he hadn't already said in ten other messages.

He picked up the phone and dialed the pub's number. _Really hate calling her at work. Should have gotten Anya's number before I left. She'd know what Buffy's been up to._

"McDonald's Pub, Xander speaking."

"Hey, Xander, it's Spike. Is Buffy there?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, Buffy's not here. Look, Spike, we're really busy. I have to go."

"Wait! Is Anya there? Let me talk to her if she's there." Spike heard some movement and muffled talking.

"How's England?" Anya asked in a strange tone.

"Fine, fine. Listen, Anya, I'm trying to track down Buffy. I haven't been able to reach her—"

"Yeah, well, she kinda has a lot going on right now. I imagine she has her phone turned off. Ya know, I really can't believe you would just up and leave the country when she needs you most."

"What are you talking about, Anya?"

"Oh, like you don't know. Even if she told you that she could handle it on her own, you should've stuck with her. Faith and I are flying out there on Monday."

"Flying out where?! I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about, you crazy bint! Where's Buffy?!" Spike clenched his fist in frustration. There was a long pause.

"Holy crap...you really don't know. She said she told you...Spike, Buffy got a call when we were at lunch on Thursday."

"A call? Just cut to the chase, Anya. Where is she?"

"Well, she took the red-eye to LA Thursday night. She's in Sunnydale."

Spike shook his head in confusion, "What?! Why on earth is she in Sunnydale? Why didn't she tell me she was going?"

"Spike...Buffy's mom died."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm a big softie, so I posted 2 chapters instead of one like I said I was going to do. I had reservations about posting 2 at a time, because there are some cliffhangers that I didn't want to mess up. I still think I'm going to post the last 3 chapters one at a time, but I'll post 2 chapters again at my next posting. Obviously, there is a very mild cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, so I order you to reflect on that for a moment before moving to the next chapter! Or not. Just a suggestion. Anyway, on to the next chapter! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I did go ahead and post 2 chapters this time, so make sure you didn't miss the previous chapter. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

Buffy was sitting on the couch in her parents' house in Sunnydale with some random courtroom drama playing on the television. It would have seemed like a fairly ordinary Monday evening if this was a year or so ago. Instead, Buffy was only a guest in this house, and tomorrow morning she would be attending her mother's funeral. It was all so surreal. She remembered her mother complaining that she had a bit of a headache the previous week, but Buffy never would have dreamed that it would end in a ruptured brain aneurysm. Had they been missing the symptoms all along? Should she have known? If her father had been around a little bit more, would he have noticed something was wrong...would he have cared? Buffy had stopped crying after her second day in Sunnydale. She felt so...detached from everything. She kept trying to reason it all out in her head, but nothing seemed to make sense anymore. The ringing doorbell pulled Buffy from her thoughts. She dragged herself off the couch and trudged over to the door. Opening it, she found Faith and Anya standing on her front porch with matching sympathetic grins.

"Hey, Buff, how are you doing?"

Buffy sighed, "I'm fine, Anya. I'm just...I guess I'm doing as well as can be expected. I'm all cried out, I think." She moved aside and gestured for the girls to come into the house. They picked up their bags and stepped into the foyer.

"B, we weren't sure if you'd want us to stay here or not. We can get a hotel room. You and your dad probably—"

"My dad's not here, Faith. I was lucky that he took the time to pick me up at the airport and drive me to Sunnydale. He turned around and drove back to LA as soon as he dropped me off. Left me to figure out all the arrangements. He didn't even show up this weekend."

Faith reached out and gave Buffy's arm a squeeze, "That's rough, B. He's probably just having a hard time of it."

"I guess," she shrugged, "I just wish he would have stuck around a little longer." Sighing deeply, she waived her hand towards the stairs, "Come on up to the guest room and sit your bags down." They followed Buffy up the stairs to a large bedroom with twin beds at either side.

Anya sat her suitcase down on one of the beds and turned back towards Buffy with an uneasy expression. "Buffy, I should probably tell you...I told Spike about your mother."

Buffy's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open, "What?! When?!"

"He called the pub on Saturday. I thought he knew, Buffy." Anya gave her a frustrated look, "I didn't mean to just spring it on him like that. You said you told him. I was so rude to him at first, I thought he'd abandoned you."

Taking shallow breaths, Buffy asked, "What did he say?"

Anya snorted, "Nothing for about a minute. Then, he just hurriedly got off the phone. He told me that he hadn't been able to reach you."

"Yeah, I just couldn't deal with anyone right then, but he hasn't left a message since Saturday." She ran her hands over her face.

Anya looked at her sharply, "What? He didn't call you after I talked to him?"

"Guess not," Buffy looked down, "I mean...I'm sure he's really busy...or maybe...maybe he's mad that I didn't tell him."

Shaking her head, Anya huffed, "Well, if he's mad at you, then he's a total jackass. I really can't believe he hasn't called since I told him that your mom...since I told him what happened. Buffy, why didn't you tell him before he left?"

"I don't know." She took a breath and shrugged. "It hadn't really sunk in yet, I guess. And he'd just been so excited about the whole awards thingie with his dad. It's like a really big deal."

Anya regarded her incredulously, "Buffy, _this_ is a really big deal. Didn't you think he'd want to know?"

Faith put a hand on Anya's shoulder. "Look, he knows now, and B can't go back in time and do things differently, so let's stop over-analyzing the situation. I'm sure the professor will come through. He's probably just taking a little time to absorb what he was told." Faith smiled at Buffy, "So, you got ice-cream in the fridge, B?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah."

"Great! We brought some chick flicks. Anya here told me that whenever you're feeling down, you break out the ice-cream and romantic comedies, and it helps you feel better."

Buffy gave them a sad smile, "I don't know if that will work this time, guys."

"Yeah, but it won't hurt to try." Faith put an arm around Buffy's shoulders and steered her towards the stairs with Anya following close behind.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Glancing at the clock again, Buffy noted that it was already 1am. She had been rolling around in bed for the last two hours. The funeral was at 10am. She had elected to have only a graveside ceremony, and she wanted to make it out to the burial site by 9:30am. After the funeral, her friends and family were invited to come to her parents' house and help her eat the many casseroles that had been dropped off over the weekend. Willow and Tara were supposed to be arriving on an early flight and would most likely go directly to the funeral. All of the girls, except for Buffy, would be flying back out to New York on the evening flight. She was thankful that they all wanted to be there to support her, but she had insisted they get back to their regular lives as soon as possible. Buffy would be returning to the city on Thursday. Then, only another week until Spike returned. _Spike._ Buffy had tried to force him to the back of her mind as much as possible. She knew that if she thought about him for very long, she would realize how desperately she wanted him by her side. She found it was much safer living in denial. Though, right then, she couldn't help but think of him. She was sure that if she was wrapped up in his arms, she could finally get some sleep. _God, I miss him._ She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, clutching her stuffed pig. _You'll have to do for now, Mr. Gordo._ Before she knew it, the alarm was going off signaling it was time to start her day. Buffy rolled over and turned it off. After taking a moment to gather herself, she got out of bed and began the process of preparing herself for the funeral. She gave a quick knock to the guest room door to wake Faith and Anya and continued on to the bathroom for a shower. Once the girls were dressed and Faith had forced Buffy to eat a couple pieces of toast, they made their way to the cemetery in Buffy's mother's car.

They were the first to arrive at the site but were followed shortly by the minister and a moment later by Willow and Tara. By 10am, a few dozen close friends and family were gathered around what would be the final resting place of Joyce Summers. As the minister spoke, Buffy stared blankly at the coffin that would soon be lowered into the ground with her mother inside. _Oh, mommy, why did this have to happen? Why did I have to move so far away? I should have been with you. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry._ Suddenly, it was like a dam broke. Buffy no longer felt detached, in fact, she was feeling very much _attached_ to the situation. Tears started streaming down her face and her body shook more and more as she thought about her mother dying all alone. Her friends surrounded her, holding her, whispering their support. She was so thankful to have them with her...but then, as quickly as they had embraced her, they were gone. She started to look up in confusion when she felt herself being enveloped in a single set of strong arms. She tilted her head back and met the beautiful blue eyes of the man she lov—of the man she missed so much. _Oh my god, I'm so distraught that I'm having hallucinations._ Hallucination or not, Buffy was so relieved to have Spike holding her in his arms that her sobs soon became whimpers as she buried her face in his chest.

As the ceremony droned on, Buffy continued to clutch Spike, being consoled by the warmth of his body through his suit. Soon, she felt people patting her on her back, squeezing her shoulder, and talking quietly. She assumed this meant the ceremony had ended but didn't make any move to alter her current position. Finally, when all she heard was the sound of two people breathing, she raised her head. "You're here. I can't believe you're really here."

Spike smiled down at her, "No place I'd rather be, luv. Thought you knew that."

Buffy's lip trembled, "I ruined your trip."

"Oh, Sweetheart, you haven't ruined anything." He smoothed a hand over her hair, "I can go to London anytime. You need me now. I'm so sorry this happened, luv, but I'm really glad to see you." Kissing her forehead, he continued, "You mean so much to me. Don't ever keep anything this important from me again. Please, promise me you'll tell me if you need me."

A single tear slid down Buffy's cheek. "I'm sorry...I just...I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want to—"

"Luv, we'll talk about this later, okay? Right now, I just want to hold you as much as possible."

"Okay," she swallowed, "thanks." Looking around the cemetery, she shrugged, "I guess everyone is back at the house. I gave Anya a key, in case...in case I wanted to stay out here with my mom a little longer."

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?"

Buffy looked up alarmed, "No! Don't leave me!"

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, "Not going anywhere, Sweetheart. Just tell me what you want to do."

Buffy's lips formed a wry smile, "I want to wake up and have this all be a terrible nightmare. Since I'm not going to get that, I guess we'd better head to the house. Everyone will be expecting me to make an appearance."

Spike put a hand on her cheek, "You know, if it's too much for you, we could go somewhere and hide until they all clear out."

"No, no, I need to do this. Besides, I'd like to spend some time with the girls before they head back to the city." She took a deep breath, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **First off, I want to thank Beige Flicka, Speed Girl 87, and tibs for the latest set of reviews! Thank you! As I mentioned before, I posted 2 chapters this time, and I'll most likely post 2 chapters next time. However, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to post the last 3 separately. At any rate, 5 more chapters to go! Thanks, everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

Spike scraped yet another dish of leftover mystery casserole into the trash. _Did that actually have green beans __**and**__ marshmallows?_ The guests had finally all cleared out and the girls had made their way to the airport in Willow and Tara's rental car. Buffy had managed to hold it together all afternoon despite a barrage of questions regarding her father's absence. That's right, Hank Summers didn't even bother to show up for his wife's funeral. Buffy wasn't yet ready to process her feelings on that matter. Spike had thought that she would want to collapse on the couch with him as soon as they were alone as she had been unusually clingy since the first moment he touched her at the funeral. Instead, as soon as the last guest left, she begged off to take a shower. He could tell by her tone that he wasn't invited. He assumed she simply needed a little private time to regroup which was more than understandable given the circumstances. So, he busied himself cleaning up the impressive mess that the well-meaning mourners had left behind. As he picked up a half empty coffee cup from the kitchen table, he wrinkled his nose when he caught a whiff of something potent. _Whiskey? That explains why Mrs. Crandell was getting so frisky with me there towards the end. The old bat must have been thoroughly pissed. Brilliant._ Spike shook his head and continued gathering dishes, keeping a close eye on the time. While he understood that Buffy might need a little time to herself, he wasn't entirely comfortable leaving her on her own for an extended period. His concern was partially based on worry over her state of mind and partly based on his tremendous guilt over leaving her to her own devices for so many days to deal with this tragedy without his support. He knew that wasn't entirely his fault as he had been ignorant of the situation, but he couldn't help but wonder if only he had paid more attention that afternoon...then maybe he would have noticed that something was terribly wrong. Instead, he had just figured her melancholy mood was due to his impending departure. _Selfish git._

As he placed the final dish in the washer, he realized that a full half hour had passed since Buffy had ascended the stairs. He added detergent and closed and started the dishwasher before heading up to the second floor. He found the bathroom door ajar and the room itself clearly unoccupied, so he made his way to the room he remembered as being Buffy's from his earlier tour. The door was closed and he could hear no sound coming from within. He gave the door a soft rap. No response. As he quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open, Spike's heart broke at the scene before him. Buffy was sitting on the bed, legs curled beneath her, looking very much like a teenager in a pair of pink pajama shorts and matching tank top. Her head was bowed with silent tears dripping down her face. Held tightly to her chest was a rather gaudy teal blue wool sweater.

"What have you got there, luv?" Spike smiled gently, but she continued to look down. "You all right there, Sweetheart?" At her lack of response, Spike made his way over to the bed and sat down beside her. He opted not to touch her, instead bracing one hand behind her on the bed and softly placing the other on the sweater in her arms. He ducked his head, attempting to make eye contact. "Want to tell me about it?" Minutes passed. Spike simply sat there gingerly stroking his thumb over the fabric she was clutching, not sure if she would welcome his touch at that moment. When it seemed that a response would never come, she let out a shuddering sigh and began to speak.

"It's...it's my mom's..._was_ my mom's." Spike gave her an encouraging nod. "When I was 16...I got grounded for sneaking out one night in December. My parents told me that I couldn't...couldn't go to my friend's New Year's party. I was sooo mad. My parents were going to a party at my dad's firm in LA. I thought that I could just sneak out again, but no, they recruited one of the neighbors to check in on me." Buffy moved the sweater away from her chest and focused a watery smile on it. "My mom bought this sweater for the party. And me being the snot that I was, I swiped it. She...she looked everywhere for it. She got all frantic and stuff. I didn't understand why. I mean it was just a stupid sweater, right? I heard my dad yelling at her to hurry up. She was...she was crying. I listened outside their bedroom door. I just...I hadn't known how insecure she was...especially around my father. I guess she bought the sweater special for the party because...it made her feel pretty...made her feel good. She wanted dad to be proud to show her off to his colleagues. She wanted to feel...significant." Buffy took a deep breath and continued, "When I realized what it meant to her, I should've just given it back...but I didn't. At the time, I was just so afraid of all the trouble I'd be in. So, I just shoved it to the back of my dresser drawer and never looked at it again...until today. I was looking for some pj's, and there it was." She sniffed, "I can't believe I forgot about it."

Spike hesitated for a moment before sliding his arms around Buffy and squeezing her gently. He was relieved to feel her relax into his embrace. "You know, luv, I bet your mum had long since forgotten about it as well."

"I guess," she mumbled with her face buried in his neck.

"There's no sense in torturing yourself with the _what ifs_ and _could have beens_. Believe me, luv, I know. I wasn't much older than you when I lost my own mum. All you can really do is accept that she knew that you loved her, and that's all that really matters. There's no changing the past. So much of it is trivial anyway in the grand scheme of things."

She lifted her blotchy face to meet his eyes, "Are _we_ trivial?"

He sighed and cupped her cheeks, "What I have with you, my dear, is one of the least trivial things I've _ever_ experienced in my life."

She placed a hand over one of his, "I think...maybe I should move in with you."

Spike's eyes lit up, "You mean it, luv?"

"Yeah...and I think we should go home tomorrow. There are things that need to be done here, but...let dad figure it out. I don't want to be here anymore. I promise I'll bring you back under happier circumstances and give you the grand tour some day."

"I have no doubt, luv. I look forward to it. Why don't you let me book our tickets for first thing in the morning, then we can turn in early. Before you know it, we'll be back at the flat..._our_ home."

Buffy smiled as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Spike, I—thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

They walked into the flat late Wednesday evening after two flights and an unexpectedly long layover in Denver. Buffy hadn't been very vocal the entire day, but Spike knew that was to be expected. He was just thankful that he'd managed to get some food in her even if it was only a meager amount. Unfortunately, he knew from experience that it was unlikely that the full impact of her mother's death had hit her yet. All he could do was hope that she would accept his support and eventually work through her grief as much as she could. He sat their bags down in the living room and glanced over at her. She seemed to be in a trance, standing motionless in front of the couch. He started to open his mouth to get her attention but thought better of it. It was probably wise to give her a moment to process being back in the city. He dumped the pile of mail that had been crammed in his box on the table and began sifting through it. _Junk...junk...junk...hmm, invite to a special evening seminar on Middle Eastern Literature. Could be interesting. _

Buffy observed Spike from her place in the living room. She bit her lip when she took in the mountain of mail before him. "I'm sorry I forgot about your mail. I was supposed to pick it up while you were gone. I should have asked someone to do it before I left. It's just...everything happened so fast. I'm sorry I—"

"Luv, stop. You have nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't have predicted this would happen. You have a lot on your mind. Just try to take it easy. Okay? When do you plan on going back to work?"

"I told Lindsey that I'd be back Friday."

Spike's eyes widened, "Friday! That's in two days. Don't you think you should take a little more time off?"

"No, I just need to get back into a routine. If I stay home, I'm just going to dwell on everything." She clasped her hands together under her chin. "I just...I just need something else to think about for awhile." Almost as if on cue, her mind seemed to drift off onto the topics that she had hoped to avoid. She turned blank eyes towards one of the many paintings on the wall.

"Buffy, luv?" Spike said trying to get her attention. "Would you like me to run you a bath?"

She was silent for a moment before turning to him. "Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you."

He smiled and approached her. Kissing her forehead, "No problem, luv, only the best for my girl. Why don't you sit down and relax while I start the water running?" Buffy nodded absently and curled up on one corner of the couch. Spike headed down the hall to prepare her bathwater.

As she listened to Spike's footsteps fade down the hallway, Buffy couldn't help but shake her head. Was it this time last week that they were so happy, enjoying the city, enjoying _each other_? Then just a day later, everything changed. Well...not really _everything_. Buffy supposed she was being over-dramatic, but it was hard not to be given the circumstances. If she was completely honest with herself, the only thing that had changed was _her_. Spike was still his wonderful, caring, supportive self. She couldn't help but lo—_appreciate_ him, but she also couldn't help the distance she felt. Distance that she knew she was solely responsible for. She was doing her best to remedy that by agreeing to move in with him and by being receptive to the physical comfort he continued to lavish on her. Not that she minded his little hugs and kisses, but suspicions regarding his motivation made her feel mildly uneasy. She knew Spike felt extremely guilty about leaving the country, but she had to remind herself that he was also a kind man and would probably treat her the same regardless. Everything just seemed so mixed up in her head. She tried to reassure herself that once she was fully moved into Spike's flat—_their_ flat, she would begin to regain the comfort level she had prior to the phone call last Thursday.

"Buffy, Sweetheart," Spike began as he returned to the living room, "your water is ready. I put some of that girly stuff in it you like so much."

She graced him with a little smile, "Thanks, honey."

He raised his eyebrows. "Honey? I like that."

"Yeah, well, you have so many little names for me, I thought I should try some out on you."

A playful smirk crossed his face, "Well, by all means, try away."

"Hmm...all right, then...sweetie, sugar, darling..." she began as she stood and crossed the room towards him. "And let's see, how about...baby...dear...lover..."

"Mmmm...I like that one," he murmured as she reached him and he pulled her into his arms. He bent down and began placing soft kisses across her neckline. She seemed to relax for a moment before stiffening in his embrace. He leaned back, but didn't release her. There was a vacant look in her eyes again. "You all right, luv?"

She gave him a tight smile and gently pushed away from his body. "Yeah, I'm just gonna take that bath now." She opened her mouth as if she was going to say more but closed it a second later and disappeared down the hallway.

Spike closed his eyes and took a breath. Her pain was still fresh, but Spike was certain that with time, they could work through it together.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Buffy watched the green glowing numbers on the clock as the minutes ticked away. She had been so exhausted that she was certain she would drop off to sleep instantly, but that hadn't been the case. Spike had been much luckier. His breathing had evened out almost the second his head hit the pillow. She desperately wanted his rhythmic sighs to lull her into a dreamless sleep. She glanced over her shoulder. Spike had his body wrapped tightly around her own, spooning her from behind. The errant lock of hair invading his forehead gave him an almost innocent, boyish look. But his shaft, rigid even in slumber, was nestled between her cheeks making him seem much more like the grown man he truly was. Part of her wanted to press back against him, stimulating his length until he had no choice but to wake and take over. She sighed. If only she could stop thinking so much.

Why did she feel so...alone? Here she was with this amazing man that thought she hung the moon, and she felt like she had no one left. She just wanted a _family_ so badly. Her father had never been around very much. She was just starting to get closer to her mother, calling her every week, and now she was gone forever. All of her grandparents had passed away. She had a few aunts and uncles and cousins and their families, but she was never very close to any of them. When she left home to be on her own, she never thought that she would truly be _on her own._ She would be forever grateful to her friends, but there was nothing quite like family. She wondered if her mother's passing had signified a complete loss of her father as well. She had a sick feeling that he would sell the house and move to LA full-time. That hurt to think about, but she really couldn't blame him.

With a groan, Buffy buried her face in her pillow. _I can't believe I'm about to resort to counting sheep._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

The light of late morning shone through the window. _I'm all alone in the world._ That was the thought Buffy awoke to at 10am after a restless, dream-filled sleep. It seemed like one smooth continuation of the night before. She figured she would, at least, be granted a brief respite from her loneliness in her first blurred moments of wakefulness. But no, she instantly woke in the same sorry state she fell asleep in. She groggily rolled over to leech some reassurance from Spike before she forced herself to face the day...and discovered that she actually _was_ alone. Climbing out of bed, she stretched before pulling on the t-shirt Spike had worn the day before. She wasn't all that surprised to wake up without him by her side. She had found that, unless he drank the night before, he rarely stayed in bed past 8am. She figured he had yet to break out of his university schedule.

She wandered off towards the living room, figuring Spike was probably lounging on the couch, drinking his coffee. As she exited the hallway, she noted that sure enough, he was sitting on the couch with the television on low in the background. He was resting on the larger couch, so his back was to her, allowing her to slip into the room without him registering her presence. When she stepped closer, she realized that he was holding a phone to his left ear. _I guess he's checking in with Oz or his father._ She silently crept towards him.

"No, I think that's a wonderful idea...it's no problem...absolutely, pet." Buffy stopped abruptly. _Pet? Maybe his sister?_ "When's good for you? I'm thinking maybe 6pm or so...great. I'll see you then, Dru." Buffy inhaled sharply. _Dru? Drusilla?!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Thanks to Tattered Lace, Beige Flicka, and Speed Girl 87 for the great reviews! I'm so sorry it has taken me a couple of days to update! I've been doing a ridiculously bad job of multi-tasking lately. Once again, I posted 2 chapters this time, so make sure you didn't miss one. The next 3 chapters will be posted one at a time! Our story is getting close to the end. Hope you're still enjoying it! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Buffy looked on in shock as Spike clicked off the phone and tossed it on the couch next to him. He picked up the remote and raised the volume slightly as he resumed watching the screen like nothing had happened—like he hadn't just been on the phone with his shifty ex-girlfriend. Once her breathing seemed to be mostly under control, Buffy began slowly backing out of the room. When she reached the hallway, she flipped around and sprinted into the bedroom. She just couldn't believe it. It had to be some sort of curse! Her father had checked out of her life a long time ago. Riley moved across the country and jumped into bed with the first warm bodies he found. And her mother—well, that wasn't voluntary, but her mother had left her too. And now _him_. She drew in a shaky breath. _No time for tears, Buff_. Dragging the t-shirt from her body, she opened one of the drawers designated as _hers_ and pulled out a modest pair of panties. Opening the next drawer down, she pulled out a pair of blue jean cut-offs and an old green tank top. She dressed quickly, briefly getting tangled in her shorts and scraping herself with her zipper. Tossing her keys and wallet into a small purse and flinging it over her shoulder, she turned to leave the room, intent on making her escape. As she bolted through the bedroom door, she ran smack into a hard wall of Spike. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Whoa, pet! Who lit a fire under you?" he chuckled. She shrugged off his hands and stormed passed him towards the front door. He followed her and regarded her curiously as she slipped on her flip-flops. Tilting his head, he asked, "Luv? Are you going somewhere?"

Finally she looked up and scoffed, "Away from **you**." She picked up her suitcase, still sitting by the door from the night before.

Spike glanced at the bag in her hand then back at her face. Nervously, he inquired, "What's going on, pet?"

"Tell me, Spike, who were you on the phone with?" She stared at his face, wondering if he would lie. Suddenly, she saw understanding light his eyes...and then he had the nerve to smile.

"Luv, just calm down, it's not what you think."

Buffy put her free hand on her hip and gave him a sarcastic smile, "Oh, so you're not planning to meet up with your psycho ex who has made it her life's goal to get you back?"

He sighed, "Buffy—"

"Are you meeting Drusilla, Spike?"

"Well...yes...but it really isn't—"

She held her hand up. "That's all I need to hear. I'm outta here." She moved to open the door, but stopped when Spike forcefully jerked the suitcase out of her hand.

"You bloody well **will** listen to me!"

She crossed her arms, "Why? I already know everything I need to know. You've always been Drusilla's little brain-washed pet. Isn't that what you told me? Why should now be any different?"

Spike clenched his jaw. "I'm no one's pet," he muttered under his breath.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder belligerently, "Fine, a slave then..._love's bitch._"

Spike closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. He allowed his eyes to open and focus directly on Buffy's own hazel orbs. Speaking in measured tones, "You're upset, pet. That's more than understandable. You've been through a great deal in the last week. Why don't we just sit—"

"Of course, I'm upset! Everyone keeps leaving me!"

His eyes widened, "_I'm_ not leaving you, pet. Why would you think that?" He shook his head. "I mean, my god, Buffy, I—"

"You're right. You're not leaving...because I'm going to leave before you get the chance. Goodbye, Spike." He was so shocked by her revelation that she managed to slip out the door, closing it softly behind her. He felt tears of frustration build as his mind warred with itself over the best course of action. _Should I go after her or should I give her a little time? _He glanced down at his hand still clasping the handle of her suitcase. After a moment, his decision was made. _I'm not going to chase after her and drag her back up here kicking and screaming like some sort of Neanderthal, but I am going to let her know that this isn't over._ He set the bag down and moved towards the couch. Retrieving the phone, he dialed Buffy's number. A moment later, he heard the strains of some cheesy love song being emitted from a little pink phone half-buried in the cushions of the couch. _Fuck._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Buffy was a little surprised when Spike didn't come barreling out after her as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. He didn't even appear as she stood there contemplating where she should go. She thought it best to avoid her apartment, in case Spike _did_ decide to come after her, but she realized she had forgotten to grab her cell phone. Finally, she decided to head in the direction of the pub. It would be open by the time she arrived, and even though she wasn't really friendly with any of the day staff, she would be able to use the phone to give Anya a call.

Even in her flip-flops, Buffy's racing mind caused her feet to do the same. She charged ahead and reached the pub in record time. When she entered, she noted Lindsey behind the bar directing some new girl on the ins and outs of good customer service. Buffy rolled her eyes, imagining him saying something to the effect of "stomach in, breasts out."

"Hey, Lindsey," She said as she reached the bar, "can I borrow the phone for a minute?"

He picked the phone up off it's base and regarded her suspiciously. "You _are_ coming in tomorrow night, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Lindsey. Now, can I please see the phone?" He handed it over, and she promptly dialed Anya's number.

"Anya's Sports Repair. We'll service your balls."

"Uh...Anya..."

"Buff! What's up?"

"I—can I come over?"

"Sure, Buff, is everything all right...I mean...I know everything isn't all right or anything but...I'm...uh...other than—"

"Anya, it's not just that." She fought against the tears at the back of her eyes. She wasn't ready for that yet. "I just...I can't talk about it here. I'm gonna catch a cab. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, see you then."

Buffy clicked the phone off and laid it on the counter. Yelling a thanks to Lindsey where he was now located at the other end of the bar, she headed for the exit to see if there was a cab readily available. Around this time, there were often cabs staking out the local businesses hoping to pick up customers on their lunch hour. As she stepped out of the pub, she was pleased to see a taxi sitting across the street. So, head down, trying to think about anything but the earlier confrontation, Buffy stepped out into the street. Though she was preoccupied, her mind was not so far gone that she did not register the screeching tires to her right. She looked up, horrified to see a black sedan braking just in time to avoid hitting her. The car literally skidded to a stop about a foot from her legs. She was frozen in shock, breathing heavily as cold washed over her body. Vaguely, she heard a door open and a person step out. It seemed like no time at all had passed before someone was standing in front of her, rubbing her arms, and talking to her softly. "Buffy, are you all right? You just stepped right out in my path. Thank god, I have good brakes. I don't know what I would have done if—I'm just so glad you're all right."

As her breathing slowed, Buffy looked up into the worried eyes of a man she knew very well. "Riley."

He held her upper arms, softly rubbing his thumbs across her skin. "Are you okay, Buffy? What were you doing in the street?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm...all in one piece. I was gonna catch a cab, but it looks like I missed it."

"Well, I can take you wherever you need to go, Buff. It's the least I can do for almost running you over."

She hesitated, "I don't want you to go to any trouble, Riley..."

He gave her a big smile. "No trouble at all. Do you live out here?"

"Oh...yeah, but I was just coming from the pub," she gestured towards the building. "That's where I work. I'm on my way to my friend Anya's place. It's about 15 blocks away. I guess if you don't mind..."

"Not at all." He looked at the pub. "Looks like a nice place. You work tonight?"

"Uh, no, I'm off, though I think Anya might have plans to stalk one of our bartenders tonight, so I might get dragged along for that. Not that I mind, I could use a distraction." At Riley's questioning look, she continued, "Just don't...don't ask."

"All right then, well, come along, my dear, your chariot awaits."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

After Riley dropped her off at Anya's apartment, Buffy knew she was going to be in for an interrogation. And boy, was she right. Anya extracted details that even Buffy hadn't realized she had filed away in her memory. What surprised Buffy the most was that, despite Anya's tendency to be rather critical of the opposite sex, she seemed determined that Buffy should have heard Spike out. Apparently, his last minute rescue at the funeral had made quite the impression on her. As for Buffy, she still had not allowed herself to shed any tears. She was desperately trying to hold onto the anger, so she could keep the sadness at bay a little longer. If she thought that her head was mixed up before, well, that was nothing compared to the clusterfuck that was her brain since the moment she heard Spike say that bitch's name.

Hours later, Buffy found herself walking through the doors of the pub once again. Anya was indeed on the prowl for Xander-shaped prey tonight.

"Anya, I'm not really in the mood for this," Buffy complained.

"Come on, it's good for you. Besides, you work here. Free drinks! Enjoy it." She pulled Buffy over to a couple of stools at the bar. Once they were seated, she trained her eyes on Xander's form where he was mixing a martini for a member of the corporate crowd.

Buffy nodded at him. "You should just ask him out. You know he'd say yes."

"Which is exactly why _he_ should ask me out." Anya turned back towards Xander but her mind had shifted elsewhere. She looked at Buffy out of the corner of her eye, "What's going on, Buff? Why aren't you all with the screaming and crying. Is it shock? I just would expect something more. I mean you lose your mother, then you walk out on the man you love—"

"**He** walked out on **me**, and I never said I loved him."

Anya snorted, "Yeah, well keep telling yourself that on both counts. It's just...the fact that you're bottling so much of this inside...scares me. Buff, I _know_ this stuff is killing you, and it has to come out sometime. If you keep living in denial, when it comes time that you _have_ to face it...it's...it's just not gonna be good."

Buffy gave her a reassuring smile, "I appreciate that you care so much, but really, I can handle it, I will handle it, I have to. I just—"

"Hey, Buff!"

Buffy whirled around on her stool, "Oh! Hi, Riley. You're...here."

"Yeah, just thought I'd check this place out. Seems pretty cool." He took the stool next to her. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh—Riley, Anya. Anya, Riley. Anya is one of the first friends I made in the city," turning towards Anya, "I mentioned Riley earlier, he gave me the ride to your place." Buffy had mentioned Riley much more than that over the year that she had known Anya.

"Nice to meet you, Riley. You look very well-formed. It's hard to believe you have such a tiny—" Much to Buffy's relief, Anya was cut off by her phone ringing right at that moment. "Oh! Gotta take this. It's probably Emilio!" Once again, Buffy wondered who the heck this Emilio was. Anya hopped off her stool and ran out the front door of the pub to take her call in peace before Buffy had a chance to inquire.

"So, Buff, visited Sunnydale lately? How are your parents?"

Buffy gulped, "Oh...um..my mother...she died, Riley..."

Riley's eyes were wide with shock, "Oh my god! When?!"

_Deep breaths._ "Last week."

"Oh my god, Buffy. Why didn't you let me know? I would've been there." He wrapped his arms around her. Not sure how she should react, she allowed him to squeeze her shoulders and press kisses to her temple. She had, afterall, been much more intimate with this man in the past.

"Whoa!" Anya appeared behind them, "What's with the lovefest? I don't think Faith and I are the best examples to follow, Buff, though he is kinda hot."

Buffy broke away from Riley, "It's not like that, Anya, I was just telling Riley about my mom."

"Oh," Anya looked contemplative for a moment, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that your man just went by in a cab."

Buffy snorted, "Yeah, well, I don't think he's my man anymore, probably off to rendezvous with his ex." Suddenly, she looked alarmed. "Riley! Are you still with Drusilla?"

"Dru? No, I guess not. I mean, we were never really together. We just went out a few times. I think she's still hung up on her ex or something."

"Or something," Buffy muttered. "Guys, I think it's mission time for Buffy. I'm going to rescue some of my stuff from Spike's flat while he's out."

"Ooooh," Anya squealed, "can I come! I've been wanting to check the place out!"

"Noooo, you cannot come. This is a one woman job."

Anya scowled, "Well, what if Riley drives us down there, and I wait in the car while you go up?" She turned to Riley, "Is that cool?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. What are we doing again?" He looked thoroughly puzzled.

Buffy sighed. "Just drive me down to a building a few blocks away. I'll go grab some of my things, then we can come back here and celebrate the successful retrieval of my crap. I really don't want to get into the _why's_. Is that okay?"

Riley shrugged, "Works for me."

About fifteen minutes later, Buffy was walking through the front door of the flat—_Spike's_ flat. She would have been there even sooner had Anya not engaged her in another debate about her level of participation in the mission. Thankfully, Anya was still keeping Riley company in the car down on the street. Buffy fumbled for the light switch in the dark room. Finally, her fingers caught the tip and she flipped it upward. She had a very definite and immediate reaction to the room being bathed in light.

She screamed.

* * *

** A/N: **Thanks to tibs, Speed Girl 87, and immortalangel08 for the latest set of reviews! Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner! RL is tossing me around a bit at the moment, and that makes it hard to update sometimes. Only 2 more chapters to go, folks. This story will be wrapped up soon! Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Buffy gasped as she tried to steady her breathing. "Oz! What the fuck?! Why are you sitting in a dark room? And why are you sitting in a dark room _here_?

Oz shrugged, "Peaceful. Better couch."

"Oh...well...I just came to pick up a few things." She started back towards the bedroom.

"Wouldn't go back there."

Buffy stopped and turned, "What?"

"Bedroom. Wouldn't do it."

Well, of course, that made her want to go back there all the more even with the dread the warning instilled. Curiosity is a powerful thing. So, shaking her head, she disappeared down the hallway. A few moments later, she charged out, "What the fuck happened?!" Spike's room had been thoroughly tossed. Mattress askew, alarm clock smashed, hangers snapped, suits thrown about, drawers completely removed and seemingly flung against the wall, and a few dents she suspected came from a fist. Buffy rounded the couch to place herself in front of Oz. "What happened?"

After a long pause, Oz began to speak. "Well...I came here earlier today...Spike wasn't home. He walked in about 5 minutes later carrying this," he held up the pink cell phone that was lying next to him on the couch, "and muttering something about you riding off into the sunset with _Captain Cardboard_. I left sometime after I heard the first—I don't know what—break. I figured he needed to work it out for himself. Not the first time he's done property damage."

Buffy lowered her head in thought, "And he was gone when you came back?"

"No, but he was on his way out."

She took a breath, "To meet Dru." Oz didn't answer. Buffy glanced around the room helplessly as if searching for an answer, and something caught her eye—spaces of white where paintings once hung. "Where are Drusilla's paintings, Oz?"

"Went with him."

She furrowed her brow, "Why would he take those with him?"

"You're really going to have to ask him. I'm way over my word quota for today."

Buffy frowned down at him, "You're really impossible sometimes."

"Yep."

Shaking her head, she decided to grab her cell phone and suitcase and worry about the rest later. She had already left Riley and Anya waiting in the car for much longer than she had intended. Oz continued to seem unmoved by her presence as she collected her things. As she left, she flipped the lights back off. It felt a little odd with Oz sitting there, but it seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

She returned to Riley's car and climbed in the back seat. Before she knew what was happening, Anya had jumped in the back from the other side and maneuvered the suitcase to the floorboard. "Anya! What are you doing back here?"

"Tell me what happened! Come on! You were in there forever."

Buffy glanced at Riley.

"Oh, he can't hear us with that Enya blaring. So, give me the scoop!"

"Oz was there. We talked a little...that's all. I think—I think Spike saw me with Riley before he took me to your apartment earlier. And...I think he's with Dru right now."

Anya smirked, "So, he's with Dru? That's too bad, Buffy. So, tell me—what are we going to do with _your_ ex tonight?"

Buffy took a moment to process Anya's words before her eyes widened, "Oh my god! I'm such a hypocrite!" She sighed deeply, "I just want to go back to your place, Anya. Do you mind?"

Anya smiled, "Not at all. I'm kinda tired myself."

Buffy leaned up and tapped Riley on the shoulder. "Hey, do you mind taking us back to Anya's place? I think we're going to call it a night."

Riley looked disappointed, "Yeah...that's fine. You think maybe we could get together some other time?"

"Ummm," Buffy bit her lip, "my life is really complicated right now, Riley, but I'll let you know. I really appreciate everything you've done for me today."

"No problem, Buff, you've always been a really special girl. I'm so sorry about your mom. If there's anything..."

"Thanks, Riley, I'll let you know." They pulled up outside Anya's apartment building and the girls exited the vehicle. They waved Riley off and entered the building. An hour later, they were both snuggled under the blankets in Anya's queen-size bed.

"Hey, Anya, are you awake?"

"I'm trying really hard not to be."

"Oh, okay."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Psst...Anya. You asleep yet?"

"Almost."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Anya? You sleeping now?"

"Yes."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Hey, Anya, do you think that maybe some people are just extremely unlucky?"

"Right now? Yes, I do."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Anya?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Anya...it...it hurts so much. Why can't I cry?"

"You will."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Buffy finally managed to get a few hours of sleep and proceeded to watch mindless daytime talk shows while Anya got a few more. After Anya woke up, she convinced Buffy to go thrift store shopping after they made a trip by Buffy's apartment to pick up a few things. Buffy was still stubbornly insisting on hiding out at Anya's apartment.

As they perused the tables and the racks of the thrift shops, Buffy's mind was elsewhere.

"Do you think he spent the night with Dru."

Anya let out a long, exaggerated sigh, "No, Buffy, for the fifth time, I do not think Spike spent the night with Dru. That man loves you, whether you believe it or not."

Buffy scoffed and pretended to be really interested in a pair of vintage bell-bottoms.

"You're gonna have to get your head out of your ass eventually."

"Let's just shop, okay! I won't talk about him anymore."

Anya shook her head as they continued through the racks.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Order up, B!"

Buffy blinked, "Huh, what?"

Xander rolled his eyes from the beer taps and glanced at Faith, "So, she's been like this all night?"

Faith shrugged, "Pretty much—B, take these greyhounds to the chicks under the Guinness poster." She watched Buffy stumble off through the thinning crowd. She turned to Anya, "You want anything else to drink tonight? Last call in 15 minutes."

"Nah, I'm good." She glanced at the door. "Too bad her knight in shining armor didn't...shine tonight. I really thought he'd come through again."

"Well, maybe this is B's time to shine," Faith commented as Buffy returned to the bar.

"My what to what?" Buffy hopped up on a barstool next to Anya.

"Buffy," Anya began in a diplomatic voice, "you've been obsessing about Spike all day, and you're still in some weird state of shock or something—don't you think you should, at least, talk to the guy?"

"Yeah, B," Faith jumped in, "at the very least, it might help straighten out your head. The way you've been acting tonight, I know you knocked _something_ loose." She glanced at the clock. "It's almost closing time. We can handle this, B. Go talk to your man."

"Not my man," she mumbled, looking down. She heaved a huge sigh, "Fine, I'll get this over with, so you guys won't bug me anymore. I suppose the longer I wait, the worse it will be. I can grab some more stuff while I'm there." She hopped off the stool as Faith handed over her purse from the other side of the bar.

"There's a cab right outside the door, B. I'll be watching your cute little ass get in it this time."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but she did as she was told. The cab ride was short and Buffy soon found herself standing outside of Spike's building—what was supposed to be _their_ building. Suddenly, she felt insecure in her tight pub t-shirt and denim mini-skirt. She felt like she needed a more appropriate outfit for going into battle. Taking a deep breath, she entered the building. Whereas, the cab ride had seemed impossibly fast, the elevator ride seemed incredibly slow. Finally, it opened on Spike's floor. Buffy let herself into his darkened flat. She braced herself as she flipped on the lights, but there was no Oz in sight—no Spike in sight either. She flipped on a lamp and turned off the main lights before walking to the back of the flat. She found it empty and still in the same mangled state it had been the previous day.

Horrified, she backed out of the hallway into the living room with her hands over her mouth. _Oh god. He didn't sleep here last night. Oh god. He's not here tonight. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I've lost him. I've lost him. I've really lost him._ And finally the tears came, filling her eyes and spilling over in thick rivulets. "Wh-why? I th-th-thought he liked me," she cried to no one, "I thought he wanted _me_. Why doesn't anyone want me!" She was screaming by the end. She stumbled into the living room and flopped down on the couch, curling up in the fetal position. Sobs racked her body, wetting the fabric beneath her cheek. "I want my mommy, I want my mommy, I w-want my mommy," she mumbled helplessly through her tears. As devastation poured from her body, her energy was drained along with it. Exhaustion soon took its toll, and she fell fast asleep.

She awoke sometime later to the sensation of someone touching her. As she slowly regained awareness, she realized that someone was gently running their fingers through her hair. She forced her tear-swollen eyes open and her heart skipped a beat.

"Spike?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to Beige Flicka, Speed Girl 87, tibs, rkm, and TillieBaby for the latest set of wonderful reviews! Thanks so much! Only one more chapter to go, guys!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Well, this is the conclusion of the story. You'd think that since this is an old story of mine, and I already went through it ending on a different site, I wouldn't be so sad to see it end here. I am, though. I've enjoyed posting it for you guys, and I've loved all the wonderful reviews. Anyway, there will be another A/N at the end. Hope you enjoy the last chapter of _Blue_!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Spike was here. He was kneeling before her, and he was touching her—lovingly even. For a moment, she wondered if the last couple of days had even happened. One look into Spike's watery eyes, and she knew they had. She thought his eyes looked like the bluest lakes. So beautiful and shiny, sparkling even as they reflected his pain. His fingers moved down her hair one last time before resting softly on her bicep.

"Hey there, Sweetheart," he whispered, his voice cracking as if he hadn't used it in days, "thought I'd lost you. Have I lost you, Buffy?"

At that moment, Buffy wanted to fling herself into his arms and tell him that she was his forever, but she couldn't. She had to know. "What about Drusilla?"

Spike sighed and sat back on his heels. "Will you let me speak? No interruptions. No running from the room before I've said my piece." He searched her face.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position and nodded. "No interruptions. I won't leave until you're finished."

Spike's jaw ticked at the assertion that she might leave at all. He took a breath and began his story, "All right, luv, guess we should jump right into the phone call, since that seems to be what started this whole mess. First off, though it might not have been the best idea, I still have had some contact with Dru—"

Buffy huffed at that.

Spike gave her a look, "Remember, pet, _no interruptions_. Drusilla was in my life for a very long time, Buffy, but she will never, **never** be involved with me in a romantic sense ever again." He took a breath, "And part of my contact with her this time around was...to...sort of cut her out of my life—_our_ life—a little bit more. Dru is participating in a charity art auction." At Buffy's raised eyebrow, "Yeah, I know. Trust me, she's strictly in it for the publicity. It's a really big deal for her. It's a black tie affair. Politicians and entertainers from all over the country will be attending. It's a wonderful way to get her work out there, and the money will be going to improvements on the AIDS research center at Mount Sinai and to improved hospice care for those already suffering."

"But wha—"

"I'm getting there, luv. You really don't follow directions very well. Anyway, I was going to give Dru a couple of her paintings back for the auction, but in the end, I decided to give them _all_ back. I know you admired them, but I just thought it best that we have a fresh start. I didn't think having part of Dru in our home would be the best way to do that."

Buffy let out a breath, "So you didn't sleep with Dru?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Of course not! Do you not listen to anything I say, you crazy bin—wait, did you sleep with Riley?"

"No! Ick! That's a place I'm never revisiting."

He crossed his arms and regarded her suspiciously, "So, what were you doing with Mr. Personality anyway?"

Buffy tilted her head, "What exactly...did you see?"

"Well, when I didn't find you at your place, I headed down towards the pub—and there you are standing out in the street with that oaf _rubbing_ you, and _then_ you hop in his car!" Spike shook his head at the memory.

"Spike! I was crossing the street to catch a cab. Riley almost hit me with his car. He drove me to Anya's. That's all. I have zero interest in that man."

"Oh," Spike bowed his head in thought for a moment. Coming to a decision, he looked up and graced Buffy with a huge smile, "So really, pet, this has all just been a series of misunderstandings." He moved up on his knees again and placed his hands on either side of her legs on the couch. "I've missed you," he murmured as he leaned in.

Buffy shifted back and held a hand up in front of his face, "Hold up, buster, you still have some splaining to do." Spike sat back on his heels again and frowned. "Where did you sleep the other night, because your room is still totally trashed—which isn't cool by the way, though a little sexy. _And_ where were you when I came in last night?"

Spike smiled, "Oh, well, that's easy enough. Went on a little trip, luv."

"A...little...trip..." Buffy repeated dumbly.

"Yep. You may have heard of the place. Sunnydale, California. Just got back about ten minutes before you woke up."

Buffy blinked, "You were in Sunnydale?"

Spike leaned forward and placed his hands on her knees, rubbing them gently. "Yeah, luv, I was. Got you something. Got _us_ something. Figured we needed to started filling up the spaces on the walls." He reached beside the couch and picked up a flat rectangular object covered in butcher paper. "It's from your mum's gallery. I know she didn't paint it, but I thought you might like something that she touched." He handed her the painting, and she looked from it to him and back again, completely speechless. "Go ahead, pet, take off the paper."

Buffy had so many emotions swirling around inside that she didn't even begin to know how to describe them. Carefully, she ripped away at the paper that covered the painting. When it was finally revealed, she thought that her heart would burst with emotion. On the canvas was an elaborate cityscape, but that was not what had her so moved that every cell in her body tingled with awareness. No, what brought joy to every fiber of her being was the amazing storm that had taken over the night sky in this beautiful watercolor city.

"Remember that night, pet?" Dazed, Buffy nodded. "You fell asleep on the balcony. All curled up in my blanket, resting peacefully even with the storm raging all around you." Spike smiled at the memory. "That's the night I fell in love with you."

Buffy's mouth opened and closed for a moment, "I—you—you love me?"

Spike tilted his head and smiled, "I would have thought that would have been obvious by now."

Buffy grinned ruefully, "I'm a slow learner."

Spiked curled his tongue behind his teeth, "I don't know, luv, you seem to pick up some things fast enough." He reached out and took the painting from her hands, propping it against the side of the couch. "We'll hang this up later, my dear. Right now, I want to be close to you." He stood up. "Lay down towards the front of the couch, luv." She did as he said and he slid in behind her. "Much better. We should always be this close."

Buffy giggled, "Might make it hard to get anything done."

"I don't know. I can think of a few things we could get done, could even be a bit closer." She felt him hard and long against her backside. She pressed back against him, eliciting a low moan from his throat. She wiggled her lower body, receiving the same response, until he stilled her hips with his hands. He gently turned her to face him. "Luv, we really don't have to do anything. I know you haven't been feeling your best lately. I don't want you to feel that—"

"Are you trying to talk me out of this? Because I can tell you right now, you're not going to be successful." She slid her hand down to cup him through his jeans. "I miss you."

Spike's eyes widened, but soon his surprised expression was replaced with a smirk, "Well, in that case—lesson the first, take off all your clothes." Buffy grinned as she jumped up from the couch and yanked off her t-shirt, panties, and skirt. Spike inhaled sharply at the sight of her already glistening slit. The girl had certainly come a long way from the days of shyly trying to hide her body from him. Spike stood and followed suit, smoothly removing his t-shirt and jeans. His length jutted proudly from his body, already topped with a bead of moisture. "C'mere, luv," he said, pulling Buffy to him. She giggled in surprise as he pushed her down on the couch. Covering her body with his own, he entered her in one sure stroke and stilled inside her. "Lesson the second, luv—though the bedroom is nice, there are many other fun places to make love."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Two weeks after the wonderful day when Spike professed his love for Buffy and the stormy city painting went up on the wall, the two were preparing for a house-warming party at the flat to celebrate Buffy having finally moved in. Buffy was preparing a tray of cheese and meat for the party as Spike went through his CD collection, picking out music that he thought everyone would like.

Buffy speared another piece of cheese and popped it in her mouth. "I just love cheese," she sighed.

Spike rolled his eyes from the living room, "I know you do, luv, but at the rate you're going—there will be none left when the guests arrive." As soon as the words left his mouth, the intercom buzzed. "First arrival, pet. Let the games begin."

Over the next half hour, all of the guests arrived. Anya and Faith were glued to the punch bowl, Willow and Tara were getting caught up with Buffy by the food, and Spike and Oz were checking out CDs in the living room.

Oz glanced at Willow as Tara whispered something into her ear that made her giggle. "What's up with that?"

Spike looked up from the CD in his hand, "Huh, oh," he said following Oz's line of sight, "lesbians."

Oz nodded. "Cool."

All of the sudden, there was a huge clap of thunder and the lights flickered.

"Well, mate, looks like this party might turn dark fast."

Oz nodded and took a seat on the couch, relaxing his body. "Nice."

Spike shook his head and looked across the room at Buffy. As the rush of a sudden downpour was heard in the background, their eyes met. He cocked his head and motioned towards the balcony. She excused herself from her friends and was soon standing out in the cool night air with Spike's arms wrapped around her.

"Enjoying yourself, pet?"

"Mmm, yeah, it's nice." She sighed, "I may not have much of a family, but...I can still have a full life. A happy life."

A blinding bolt of lightning flashed and the city block was plunged into darkness. A moment later, from within the flat, Anya's voice was heard, "Marco!" and then a beat later Willow, "Polo!"

Buffy giggled and broke away from Spike. "I better get in there before they break something." As she turned, he caught her arm. He looked towards the flat, then back at her, making sure to meet her eyes.

"In there, luv," he began gesturing towards the flat, "_that's_ your family." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "And right here. _I'm_ your family."

She melted on the spot, "God, I love you."

"And I love you, Sweetheart. So much." He leaned in, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

As he pulled back, she looked at him curiously, "Did you know I loved you?"

He grinned, "Of course—I mean, how could you not? This is me we're talking about. I bet I had you that first night at _Blue_.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, you were rather charming with the shoving and yelling and sneering."

"Oi! I don't _sneer_!"

"Oh, you sneer, Billy, you definitely sneer."

They continued to banter as they entered the flat to join their friends—their _**family**_, celebrating to the soundtrack of the falling rain.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, there it is, folks! I'd like to thank tibs, immortalangel08, Speed Girl 87, AutumnSoleil, Beige Flicka, and XxBurntAwaYxX for the latest set of reviews! Please keep reviewing, guys, even though the fic is completed! I love reviews! Thank you so much to everyone for checking out this story! Hopefully, I'll get some more of my current and old fics from the other site up on here at some point. Hope you'll check them out too! For now, my most recent fic_ Fix You_ is already posted here. Look for updates on it in the future! I'll be posting it here as I write it.


End file.
